Green Jolt
by eiyria
Summary: Begins at chapter 304 and branches off following a story line of the journey of Nell and Ichigo. violence
1. Chapter 1

Quick Summary/Info: This takes place following Chapter 304 in the Bleach manga.

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite

Green Jolt

Chapter 1:

"Inoue, please heal Nell…before me.."

Inoue Orihime spun to her left and saw a child-like form sprawled in a puddle of its own blood. It wasn't moving or breathing, or showing any signs of life for that matter. She spun back to her right and beyond Ichigo lay the violent outbursts of two beasts – Zaraki Kenpachi and the fifth espada.

She spun back calling over her shoulder, "All-All right! I'll heal her right away!"

Ichigo smiled slightly, _At least Nell will be alright._

Inoue ran and dropped to her knees next to Nell's small form. She set up a barrier and began to reject the wounded form.

_Hurry. Oh, Come on-Hurry!_

She nervously looked over her shoulder, apprehensive of the coming future, scared for his safety, and petrified at the fact that he was so hurt. Inoue Orihime hated seeing him like that. Wounded and beaten, but still not broken, still placing other's health and well being above his own. This attribute that would make any other look at him with such admiration, only served as a dwelling pain on Orihime's mind. It was the thing she loved about him, and the thing that she hated most.

She turned back and concentrated on Nell. She pushed out her thoughts of him and repeatedly reminded herself to stay focused. The faster she healed Nell, the faster she could go to his side and dress his wounds.

_Focus. Focus. Focus!_

And then Orihime saw it. The form in front of her stirred, not much, but enough. And Orihime felt a quick surge of short lived happiness at this accomplishment. Nell's legs, arms, torso, head – All of it grew back to its adult length and form. No longer in front of her laid the beaten and bloody child, instead appeared the body of the beaten and bloody adult.

The wounds closed up from the edges. The superficial ones disappearing quickly to the point where only the deeper ones remained. And eventually, in a matter of minutes, even those closed up and disappeared without a mark or scar to show for it.

And still, Nell continued to heal under the glowing barrier. Her mask slowly reformed, gaining material from seemingly nowhere. Each appearing speck of white and grey flowing and molding together until it was complete. The crack had closed, the missing teeth had re-grown, and the only part still regenerating was the scar on her face which just as quickly disappeared in a stream of sizzling smoke.

Her strong arms pushed her to a sitting position, the feeling having returned to her body. The feeling and the return of power. She noted how it no longer slipped out of the crack in her mask that she had dealt with for so long. Finally, after so many years her self, her power had finally been healed and contained.

She blinked a few times at the chestnut haired girl who had healed her. A smile came over that child's face and she could hear the words.

"Ah. Your all healed, Nell"

And then

"I'm going to go heal Kurosaki-kun. As you can see, Soul Society sent reinforcements."

Nell nodded, not really knowing what had been said. She barely could make out anything at all. She felt light headed and only wondered if the feeling was shared by all those recently healed.

Ichigo could see her out of his foggy eye, which had almost swollen as a result of the fifth Espada's bombarding attacks. Despite his sight impairment, he could still see her, pushing herself off the ground and propelling herself into a run aimed towards him.

He could see that Nell was up to. She seemed a bit dazed, but fully healed and her somewhat relaxed position made him get the idea that she was safe. The thought of his friend being safe made him relax even further as Inoue placed her Rikka's barrier around him.

It was amazing. He could feel his wounds heal incredibly fast. It seemed odd for him to realize at such a time that Inoue's powers seemed to work more effectively when she was really dedicated to a task.

He raised his left hand slightly, not enough to startle her but enough to see it. His eye was beginning to get better and he could now make out his left hand and the cuts that closed with amazing speed.

He smiled, and he noted, that she smiled back, obviously glad to see he was improving.

When there wasn't a scratch left on his body, he picked himself up and leaned back against his hands in an almost sprawled position. He pushed himself to his feet and walked towards Zangetsu. He reached out and gripped the handle forcing its tip from the ground and held it at his side.

Suddenly to his right it came. It was faster than any flash step he had heard of, and the speed was incredible. The Arrancar "Sonido" was truly something on a completely higher level. He had barely felt the spiritual pressure and as he began to turn he already had the vague sense that he was too late.

Then he saw the dance of green strands of hair, vibrant in color. Crouched and sword angle to the ground stooped Nell as she blocked a blow from a low point that would have most certainly been fatal.

She released the grip of her left hand and scooped it around Ichigo's waist, much like a couple would hold each other in any other circumstance. With a secure hold in place she bolted off in a direction opposite of las Noches. She didn't look back or give a moment's respite. And Ichigo was sure her speed could match that of Yoruichi, the Flash goddess.

And in the settling dust stood the surprised figure of the tan skinned Espada, Halibell, looking just as mentally blown away as she was physically.

**My Quick Rants:**

**If they have a fanfiction . net then, they should have a doujinshi . net or something**

**My first fan fiction. Now I know why people are always asking for reviews! Oh! I can't wait!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite 

Green Jolt

Chapter 2:

"What the HELL did you do that for!"

Nell turned her head curiously down at the bundle she had, appearing confused, as if the luggage was not supposed to talk or speak.

"Ne-Ru— let me down! I have to go save Inoue! She's still back there!"

Nell turned her head back to her direction of pursuit, obviously, and to Ichigo's dismay, completely ignoring the question. And solemnly barked out a quick, "There's a captain there. She'll be fine."

"Nell! The least you could do would be to tell me where we are going" Ichigo's tone of voice had dropped to a point where it was apparent that he was more interested in learning the significance of the destination, rather than stress over his current situation.

Her face completely unchanged, Her speed never slowing, Her posture never wavering. And in the most serious of voices, she stated bluntly—

"Hueco Mundo."

Sorry for the short Chapter. I just didn't want to pass over this cliff-hanger. I know for sure the next chapter will be longer. If it doesn't come out tomorrow, update time will be anywhere from 1-2 weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite

Green Jolt

Chapter 3:

The look on Ichigo's face at that moment was not something that could be explained with words alone. It was a mixture of unbelievable shock, confusion, and a hint of pity. Sir Kodak (camera) would be proud.

"eh?"

"eh?"

"eh?"

"eh what?"

"Um. Nell. I hate to break it to you. Um. Was your skull damaged any in that last fight?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we ARE in Hueco Mundo. And in turn, since we are already in it, we can not GO-TO-IT." Ichigo made sure to accentuate the last three words to try to get his point across.

"Um. No."

There was a brief pause.

"That's it? 'Um No.' is all you say? Nell don't you understand. We are in Hueco Mundo. We can not go to—"

Ichigo immediately felt a giant wad of fabric stuffed into his mouth; and at the same instant, found it extremely hard to talk. He attempted to spit it out, but it was just too big. He cursed mentally at the fact that the green-haired woman had his arms pinned against her, making one of his most basic movements very difficult. Then, he noticed something he normally wouldn't have noticed, technically, something he shouldn't have noticed. Nell was slowing down.

She came skidding to a halt. Even though she had been constantly de-accelerating, going from Sonido to a stand still was almost as hard as bringing a speeding drunk driver on the freeway from 90 to 0 in 10 seconds flat. In fact, for anyone other than Nell, the task she had just accomplished would have been impossible.

In her arms she could feel Ichigo jolt forward like a dead weight as a result of the quick stop. She almost expected him to yell for a while on the topic of –'What was she doing?'-- or something of the similar. But then, at the same time, she also expected him to be silent due to the significant change in his surroundings.

Dropping to her knees and trying to catch her breath she managed to crawl over to Ichigo's side and take out the wad of cloth. She quickly murmured out a exasperated apology.

In about 10 minutes she felt herself able to breath almost regularly. Taking in a deep breath she looked to wards the giant white pillar-like structure riddle with holes, and began:

"Ichigo. From here we are going to rest for the night, and then move on to Hueco Mundo."

She saw a confused look cross the boy's face, and taking another deep breath she attempted to clarify:

"The Espada 10 are not kings or rulers of Hueco Mundo as you have come to believe. Although, in this day and age, it appears that they have lost the knowledge the first set of Espada where notified of."

She paused for another breath, obviously seeing that she was going to have to go deeper, and that a superficial explanation would not benefit him. She decided to start at a different angle:

"You know that Hueco Mundo is a great world for hollows, Much like Soul Society is a great world for shinigami. Right?"

He nodded. It made sense. Hollows to Hueco Mundo as Shinigami are to Soul Society.

"OK. I heard that back before I became an Espada, Hueco Mundo was very similar to that of Soul Society. It was an operating social and economic structure; a civilized place. The only difference was that it was ruled by a king. This king never grew old, never aged, and as a result, there had never been a discrepancy in his ruling or any outlook into his successors."

He nodded, still not seeing where the conversation was going.

"There was one problem with Hueco Mundo though. All people who had committed wrong in their life, where sent there. The people who had committed more heinous crimes than others, preyed upon the more innocent. The king attempted to eradicate the problem."

Still confused, Ichigo continued listening.

"The king proposed the formation of a group of ten, the Espada, and erected Las Noches in a dimension that served as a sort of middle between the living world and the hollow world. From what I've heard, Las Noches was a place of judgment. The Espada would watch endlessly over the hollow, and admit only those of less irrational thought into the next world."

Ichigo was shocked! Las Noches was only a middle ground or fort, he had never actually been in Hueco Mundo.

"This plan kept the more evil of spirits out, and offered the ones inside a second chance."

"Nell, If we are going to Hueco Mundo, the real one, won't all the Espada know. I mean, it is their job!"

"I don't believe they will."

"I don't—Nell! That's not going to do! We could be heading into a trap!"

"We are not."

"How can you be so sure?"

Nell sighed and lowered her eyes, and proceeded to continue. Her breathing was almost normal again.

"I believe only a select few of the Espada were told. The first 10 might have known, but not all of them passed their information on to their successors. I only learned by chance. Someone I looked up to told me only after many years of knowing one another. There have been no other messengers or anyone to speak of it left in this realm.

"What's going through the guys at your HQ's minds? Not telling their own employee's how to run the place. What's the point in that?"

"I have no idea. Protection maybe. That is beside the point. Recuperate. Tomorrow is going to be non-stop busy."

With that she fell back against the great white pillar and fell asleep, and Ichigo did the same.

Although this wasn't as cliff-hanger-ish as the last one, It's still a good ending place, so I'll stop here.

This made up for the super short chapter last time right?

Anyhow, I know you've heard it many times, but allow me to say it again. Please Review!

I think my vernacular went slightly lower level in this chapter with all the "eh"'s and such.


	4. Chapter 4

It was still dark out when Ichigo began to open his eyes. He was immediately startled to find Nell not resting against a pole. He jumped to his feet in his confused state and began to look around in search of her. He let out a sigh of relief when he caught sight of her. However, this was short lived , as he immediately saw what he could only presume to be a portal sprouting light behind her.

"Nell…What is that?"

Nell turned her head to look at him. She smiled, hoping to pacify any thoughts of fear that he currently possessed.

"It is how we are going to get to Hueco Mundo."

"But this is—oh, wait."

"Good. It's nice to know you didn't completely forget our conversation from last time."

"It's pretty weird, I still can't seem to wrap my head around it."

"That's exactly how I thought in the beginning. I thought the Primero was playing a joke on me when I was first told." She quietly laughed to herself. _Good times, good times_.

"Wait!" She looked up into the expectant boy's face. It was completely written with shock. "Primero! You actually mean the Primero! As in the primero espada?!"

She looked at him blankly. "Yeah."

"How did YOU get to know the primero espada! And why would he ever tell you!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Besides why wouldn't he tell a wonderful person like me!"

He looked at her blankly, as if she were some nut sprouting nonsense. She, on the other hand, looked as if she was going to retort back at him for even implying such a thing, even if she knew it was completely unintentional. However, at that moment her eyes changed and expressed a emotion of shock and worry.

"What? What's wrong?"

She quickly maneuvered back to him, wrapped her arm around his waist and threw his body over her shoulder. She indistinctly remembered him yelling at her for some reason or another. However, all comment was unimportant. Placing weight on the ball of her foot she shot forward into the light of the portal.

"Sorry Ichigo. Our window of time is very short. We have to get there fast or face waiting till 3 days from now."

Apparently Ichigo had got the message, and promptly shut his mouth and refrained from commenting. Nell on the other hand, could feel his tensed body relax, within a while he had passed on to sleep; and at this she let out a sigh of relief.

This was going to be a very long trip. The calmer he was the better.

* * *

When Ichigo woke into consciousness, he distinctly remembered green hair whipping against his face and tangled within his fingers. He lifted his head, and looked down at the concentrated face of the previous trecero espada. Apparently she had yet to realize he was awake, and now that he was calm, he had no intention of bothering her by alerting her of such. So when she spoke to him, telling him to look ahead, he was somewhat shocked. Despite this he looked ahead.

The other end of the portal had appeared. It was just as bright as the entrance, so bright infact, that it hurt his eyes and he had to squint.

"Amazing"

"Yeah. You're lucky Ichigo. Besides me, only a few and the first set of original espada ever had the chance to experience this."

"Beats the hell out of a trip to Okinawa, that's for sure."

"Okinawa?"

"Never mind, it's a place in the human world, like a vacationing spot."

"Regardless, prepare yourself. The moment we cross over your going to feel a bit weird, and you are going to be sick as a dog when we get there. Its only natural, I mean you haven't done this a lot. Takes the wind, and well, everything right out of you."

Nell griped Ichigo tighter and picked up some speed as she jolted through the shimmering green passage way and into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

She landed crouched, but still on her feet. Dust sparkling the air and rising up in the places her feet had skid against the ground. At coming to a stand still, her green hair dropped back on her back. She let Ichigo's body drop to the ground.

His eyes were watering and wide. Clutching his stomach and about to gag. His body ready to hurl.

"Fuck. You weren't kidding were you?"

"Sorry, I wasn't"

"If you were just a human or a shinigami, you wouldn't have to deal with this at all."

"Uh….Why's…(cough)…that?"

Nell looked at him. Sorry for all the pain he had to go through. Just spurting out that sentence had taken a toll on him, and as a result, his body heaved in pain.

"Since you are part hollow, you experience that feeling like us. Right now you probably feel as if you're going to throw up and your insides did a summersault. But, trust me, it will be okay. Just try to take deep breaths. The reason you feel this way is because of the change in spiritual energy. We came from a place with a very high density of spirit particles. The passage way contained an even higher number. So even though the start and stop locations have the same level. Exiting from a place of even higher to a place of lower makes hollows sick. They naturally absorb a certain amount dependant on density, so it is shocking to the system when that density drops. In fact it is almost like breathing and elevation. If you went scuba diving and then got on a plane, you'd feel the same way."

"How long… is it going to hurt… like this?"

"A few days, maybe more. It depends on how much you where subconsciously taking in. My guess was that you were taking in quite a lot."

"Fuck."

"But don't worry, I'm sure tha—

She stopped mid sentence as a katana pressed quietly against her throat. She looked up slowly into the eyes of about 30 masked beings, dressed in white surrounding her and the boy.

"Who are you?" The one holding the sword said as he slightly dug deeper into her skin. "And what are you doing in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Please Review. I take positive and negative comments. I only ask that you keep them appropriate. Any criticism can contribute to a better outcome.

I'd also like to announce that this fic will be free of pairings. I dislike them and find them wasteful to write. I will also try to reply to as many reviews as I can.

Also, I apologize for the incredibly late update. In order to avoid misconceptions about release time, I will say this now. I will update about once a month, or unless otherwise stated. I do want to note that after April 23, I should be able to update more quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Nell stiffened at the feel of the katana against her neck. She had not been expecting anyone to show up, and to further more be caught in such an embarrassing life and death situation was not something she had anticipated. Thoughts pulsed through her head and only stopped when she heard the man speak once more.

"Who are you. And what is your purpose?"

She glanced back at Ichigo's pained body. It must have been one hell of a feeling because it seemed that he still had'nt realized the extent of the situation they were in, ore or less, the fact that they even had a threat surrounding their position. It was due to this knowledge that she could accurately conclude that any attempt at breaking free or engaging in a fight would result badly. Ichigo was in no condition to fight, and she figured that she couldn't't take all her captors with one boy occupying her arms. And it was because of this conclusion that for once in her life, telling the complete truth might actually be more convenient than kicking ass or fibbing.

"Nerieru-tou-odderushuvanku. Trecero Espada."

The man looked taken aback for a second, but quickly regained composure.

"Show me your tattoo"

"If you unhand my throat."

The katana dipped out of her line of vision and she grabbed the edge of her beaten and cut up shirt. She raised the back just enough for the man to make out the number '3' tattoo-ed onto her back.

"My apologies Nerieru-sama."

"It's not a problem."

"If I may ask, Who is the boy you are with."

"Don't worry about it, he is just an assistant of sorts. You shouldn't't concern yourself with idle things."

"Once more, my apologies. There hasn't been any influx of souls for a good hundred years, so when we felt someone arrive from the other side we were slightly alarmed. We have hence taken the necessary precautions."

"Once again, it's not a problem. But, we do have a great problem that I must inform the king about as quickly as possible."

"Absolutely Nerieru-sama. HQ is about a day's journey away." He nodded in Ichigo's direction, "And from the looks of it, that kid is going to need some time to adjust. It's been so long since I saw someone come through the passage way and look that wasted. For him to be that sick, as a hollow, he must be extremely young. Most only get a bit nauseated because they are used to the change in spiritual energy from their trips to the human world, but this kid, he looks like he's never experienced crossing from an area of high to low concentration without using something like a gate."

"Your accusations are dead on to the best of my knowledge."

"He also looks like a shinigami. You know, if he is, I am going to have to kill him"

Nell's eyes widened. She had expected the man to get around to saying this, but she never imagined that he would do so in such a blunt and quick manner. She eased herself up to her feet and strode over to Ichigo's side where she immediately dropped to her knees.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"Nyhm?"

"I know it hurts, but can you hear me?! I need you to pull out your mask. It doesn't't have to be long. Just a few seconds will do."

"Nell? Who are--cough--What are they-cough--"

"Ichigo!" She could tell he couldn't't understand her, and she knew it was because of the pain that coursed through his body. She saw his eyes roll back to reveal only the whites of his eyes. And she saw him once more crawl into the fetal position coughing and panting. Looking at his hand that was covered in blood from his constant coughing. She knew he was going to pass out and soon.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! This is NOT the time to be passing out on me!"

She made it as clear as she could. As simple as she could. She broke down and emphasized each word so he could hear it. Making sure that he could hear it. She held his gaze while gripping his shoulder, making sure he could hear each word she articulated.

"Your Mask! Bring out YOUR MASK."

And she could see a slight realization, a slight notion that he understood her words. Their gaze still connected. Her eyes still holding his. And she smiled when she saw a slightly curled hand rise to eye level. She could see him concentrating, holding in his pain for the longest possible moment. He slid his hand down over his face. The spiritual energy around her seemed to be sucked into his location, like a vacuum, like a void. The air thinned, and the man with the katana looked at the sick boy. The mask crept over the boy's face. It started from the top left side of his face and worked down and rightwards. Spiritual energy manifested into globs of white, slowly incrementing the change. And after many minutes piercing eyes, a devilish grin, and a completed mask replaced the child's face.

As usual, Nell was the first one to notice it. His eyes seemed to fall. His chin sank to his chest. Keeping her grip on his shoulder, her other hand caught him as his body collapsed into her arms. She turned back to her captors, her guards, these men who had been willing to kill her moments before.

"Is that enough proof for you?"

He smiled lightly. "Yes, It's quite enough Nerieru-sama."

She smiled slightly, "Good." And she took the boy up in her arms and stood up. His head now resting against her shoulder.

"I think I will be taking you up on your offer. I believe the situation calls for some time to rest. As my assistant doesn't't seem to be doing well."

"Will do, Nerieru—sama."

And with that the man turned heel and headed in a north western direction. His men followed him informally, and the green-haired woman carried the orange-haired boy somewhere mixed in with them.

"Inoue Orihime."

The chestnut haired girl turned to the man calling her name. His demeanor screamed cold and foreboding. The edges of his white captain's cloak whipped and teased at his ankles. His long black hair held in place by white ceramic hair accessories positioned at the top right, and side left of his head. His name, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Inoue Orihime. I will not repeat myself. Where is Kurosaki Ichigo." despite his cold and monotone voice, she could tell it was a question quite obviously directed at herself.

"Kuchiki Byakuya- san?" It was more of a conformation than a question. She was recognizing it was him. Verbalizing that she understood the situation, what he had done for her, crippling Halibel so that she, Inoue Orihime, would come to no harm. And she understood minutes before he said it, what he wanted.

"Answer the question."

His voice broadcasting dislike and unpleasantness. She, still shocked, opened her mouth to reply."

"I—I—I don't know... Where he went... um--"

His hand slapped across her face. The force spun her head to the side. Her expression beyond shocked. Her hand rising to her burning cheek. Tears welling at the corner of her eyes. She dully noted the voice of her friend Rukia letting out a shocked scream, clearly she was just as shocked as she was, the only difference being her choice to verbalize it.

"Send her back to Soul Society and detain her."

Kenpachi stirred, obviously not thrilled at this idea.

"why detain her?"

"You heard what the Sou-Taicho said. Our mission is reconnaissance. Get Kurosaki Ichigo. Get out. Only act kindly to wards his nakama when it proves advantageous. Clearly Kurosaki is gone. No one has any idea where he is. Thus there is no need to treat dirt kindly when it cannot provide any further information."

The 12th division's eyes lowered, but obeyed the command, as he began opening a gate to Soul Society.

"Nii-sama!"

"Quiet Rukia!"

Her voice went silent. Orihime turned back, giving her friend one last look before muttering:

"It's okay Kuchiki-san. Don't stress over it. Okay?"

And with that Inoue Orihime walked behind the giant of Zaraki Kenpachi into the gate to Soul Society.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uhhh…" Nell groaned as she half threw Ichigo's unconscious body against the soft, floorless ground. To her displeasure, he was still showing signs of intense pain despite his current unconscious state. Aware at the stare she was receiving in back of her, she cocked her head to the side as she looked over her shoulder.

"Spying too much can be at times more troublesome than spying too little. Trust me, I am who I say I am."

The man they had encountered earlier just continued to stare, as if he thought that if he stared hard and deep enough, he would receive an epiphany of truth. " I am just being cautious Nerieru-Sama."

"You're being overly cautious!" She snapped at him haphazardly. "I know it is suspicious. The lack of soul passage between the linking world and Hueco Mundo, the absence of arancar and espada, my arrival with something that appears to be a shinigami. Don't concern yourself with it. In any other situation it would be wise to be cautious, but now is not the time! These occurrences in themselves should point you to the conclusion that here is a greater threat and a greater matter at hand."

"Nerieru-Sama…My apologi— "

Her voice, however lowered, had cut him off, "A much greater threat at hand…"

The man left the room, apparently content with his observations and analysis of the situation. No matter how suspicious, he could tell this woman was not the enemy and had no intention of being one. Her annoyance at his persistence hinted him of her logical and truthful goal. If she had been using this opportunity, he figured that she would have played a less insensible character than the one portrayed in that room.

* * *

Nell sighed, she had been out of it for so long that she almost laughed at all the effort she had been placing forth recently. It amazed her that she had been able to stand it for so long as she quickly realized with dissatisfaction that she was exhausted. She leaned against the wall snuggling in a comfortable position, her smooth hands ruffling orange hair tenderly, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Ishida-kun! Sado-kun! What are you doing here?"

"You forgot about me!"

"Renji-kun! You're here too!...Why?" She looked up into Chad's face expectantly, but he simply grunted and turned away to stare at something non-existent in the distance. She looked to Renji who went abruptly from looking grim to scratching the back of his head and looking away. Then, Orihime looked in the middle of the two, to Ishida. "Ishida-kun?"

"HuH! Guys! Don't look away! You expect me to explain!"

"Ishida-kun. Please tell me what you guys are doing here."

"um… Inoue-san. You see..." he began to ramble and then stopped. The hand left its scratching position on his head and his eyes narrowed. He sat down on one of the benches: legs apart and his body bent over so that his arms rested on his knees and his hands clasped tightly together. His face hardened and he began again in a more serious tone. "Seriously Inoue-san, We were only being used in order to get to Kurosaki."

He paused and she inhaled a deep breath. Her fears confirmed.

"The shinigami don't give a damn about us, except for perhaps Mayuri who would only wish to cut us open for the sheer heck of it. We were all pawns to be treated kindly as to win the favor of Kurosaki. You see, they are only interested in him, in his power. They want to use him, to bend him to their will so that they can have an all-powerful human weapon that is easy to take care of, that thinks of itself as an equal, that won't run away or fight half heartedly. I'm sure their plan was to get him to like them and be loyal to them, so that the thought of being used would never cross his mind."

"They wouldn't do that to Kurosaki-kun! Rukia-san, all the shinigami, they are his friends! They wouldn't do that!"

He looked at her with something reminiscent of pity.

"A warrior who fights for his friendships is much more powerful than a dog forced to fight for his abusing master. That is the mind set of these beings. We were only stepping stones. From that moment that woman appeared and took him away, our view of the truth has been determined. At this point I really don't know what to do anymore. Do I feel happy that Kurosaki can live without this knowledge, or do I despise him for his existence condemns us to live like rats rotting in a cell. I really just don't know anymore…"

Orihime's eyes lowered to the ground. The once proud Quincy was opening up to something he shouldn't have had to. Orihime had always thought that the Ishida and Ichigo getting along would be such a wonderful thing, but at this moment all she could think about was how foolish she was. This wasn't wonderful. This loss of pride was painful. Her eyes slid to face Renji, and the red-headed vice captain knew it all too well.

"I helped you this far. I've gotten too close to you all for their comfort," he said, answering her un-asked question. "Just to be clear I really do feel guilty for not telling you all. That boy really did become something of a friend to me, well, more like a pet of sorts."

Orihime glared at him. "Take that Back!"

"I'm sure Rukia felt the same way. That pathetic thing always looking up to her. I think she enjoyed having a pet dog to boss around. Knowing what he is and feeling his spiritual energy, I don't think anyone could ever look at him as a person. Man! He was pathetic."

"Take that back. What you said about Kurosaki-kun—take it back!"

"If it comforts you some, I will be leaving you shortly."

"But you said you were locked in here too because you got to close for comf—"

He cut her off, " I lied. Don't be ridiculous."

Orihime's tiny hand clenched and unclenched from a fist to an open hand. She walked up to Renji.

"What is it 'princess?' Are you A—"

SLAP

Orihime's palm had made contact with Renji's face. The impact was far greater than he could have ever imagined the woman was possible of mustering. Both her hand and his face were red and agitated.

"pshh…"

The vice captain lifted himself off of the bench and took a set of keys out of his pocket and twirled them around his index finger. A smug grin tugging at the sides of his face as he unlocked the door giving one last glance at the trio before striding straight out the door.

The door fell and automatically locked behind him. He looked to the wall in front of him where a tiny black-haired girl sat wiping tears from the corner of her red puffy eyes.

"Renji. Was it really necessary to say those things?"

"It is easier if they think we don't care. It's better than having the false hope that someone is coming to the rescue. You should know by now Rukia, No one is coming to rescue them."

"What about Ichigo? What if they find him? Will I have to act like nothing is the matter? If they find him, they are going to make him do terrible things! I don't want to see him look at me innocently when I know that I'm dirtying his sould!"

She pulled her friend close to her, grabbing at the center of his uniform. "I don't want to be responsible for that. What am I going to do? Renji?"

He placed his hand on her head in a way only he knew how. "When the time comes to that we will deal with it. Just like we have dealt with everything before. Don't worry. Show concern about yourself for once. Besides, if they think you have compassion for him, you will never get to see him, and he might get hurt even more. So just try to be strong for a little longer. Ok. Rukia…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ichigo's legs suddenly felt extremely weak underneath him; and he stumbled to his knees as if his legs disappeared. If not for the limber hand of the green-haired arrancar, he would have hit the ground—hard.

"Ichigo!" she gasped exasperated, holding his body up with her arm, keeping him from falling over anymore in his doubled-over state; "Are you okay? Can you keep going?"

"Heh…I'm fine Nell, just a little weak in the knees."

"The pain is still there, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about? It doesn't hurt at all!"

"Ichigo…Be reasonable. You're gripping your stomach. You have been this entire trip. Listen to me, if you push yourself, you are not going to have favorable results, and your pain will continue for a longer period of time."

He stared at her in a serious way; not trying to convey his concern, but just staring enough to judge whether or not to take her statement as true.

"Look! Whether you listen to me or not is none of my concern. It is your problem, but if you trip one more time because of it, I am going to take your body—conscious or unconscious—and throw it over my shoulder. Understand!"

Ichigo, open mouthed, could only muster a nod signifying that the information had come from her lips and made its way through his ear and into his brain. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Good!"

"Hey!" the man at the front of the proceeding shouted as he turned back. "What the hell do you think you guys are doing! What is holding us up?! We won't make it to the town if we don't keep our pace."

"Don't 'Hey' me. I'm the tercero espada!"

"OH! Nerieru-sama! That was you! My apologies…Oh…It seems I ask for your apologies too often!"

"OH. Don't worry about it. By now I've practically accepted that you are quite the controlling type of guy. You can't help but act superior, I mean you are simply using your demeanor as overcompensation for your d—"

"Hey! I get it! I get it!" the man yelled as a red blush crept over his face.

All Nell could do was grin wildly.

* * *

"Kuchiki Rukia, once the capture of Kurosaki Ichigo is confirmed, you will be responsible for his every action. If you are ordered to have him kill, he will kill; and if you are ordered to have him lay low, he will lay low. Although you will be the one with the most control over him, his life will follow a strict schedule. Your job is to make this schedule seem less schedule-like, and more of a daily ritual. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"You know that you will not be in control of him. We will be in control of him. You are only the messenger who keeps him sane."

"Yes"

"Your job is to keep him happy and content. Your job is to be his hope when in fact you are his condemner. He is our dog in your care. Errors will be unacceptable and not tolerated in the least! Understood!"

"Yes"

"Good you are dismissed."

"I'll be leaving then, sou-taicho"

* * *

When they approached the city limits, Ichigo was piggy-back ridding on Nell's back, and much to both of their surprises, it was making a significant difference in the rate of his transaction into Hueco Mundo. The pain had subsided greatly, and Nell approximated that he would be better in mere days if she could keep this up. Luckily, for her, he was extremely light for a male. It was to Nell's great surprise that Ichigo had not complained as much as she would have expected him to. Normally, she figured it would be extremely hard to get him on her back due to his deep sense of pride, but to her surprise it hadn't turned out that way. She figured his lack of reluctance was partially due to the extent of his pain, and his desire to get rid of it as fast as possible.

"Damn…"

"What is it Ichigo?"

"I wasn't expecting the city to be…well…this big! This place is huge!"

"This is nothing compared to the royal palace. It is bigger than las Noches by 10 times—at the least!"

"You're kidding. Right? Nell, you did get a good look at las Noches right? You haven't forgotten how huge it was…Have you?"

"Like I said, the royal palace is huge! By ten times is NOT an understatement."

"Wow. That's hard to imagine."

"You won't have to. In a matter of days you will see it for yourself."

Nell highly doubted that Ichigo had heard her last few words. The boy was so caught up in his surroundings. There were peoples, well, technically hollows, everywhere. There were shops set up along building sides of the purest white, and activity all around. With all this human-esk action he couldn't help but think of one thing:

"This reminds me of places in the human world and the outer portion of soul society, just, a little bit nicer and cleaner."

"In essence, that's just what it is. These are souls that were deemed moral long ago; hence they, their children, and their future generations have all held actions similar to that of normal logical beings. So when you think about it, it really isn't that unusual."

"Nell. Let me down. I'm going to have a look around."

"Not in those cloths you aren't"

"What do you mean?"

"Ichigo. You look like a shinigami. You're surrounded by thousands, maybe millions of hollows. Do the math."

"Well I'll just beat them up."

"No! You are not! I'm going to leave you here. You are not going to move. And I am going to buy you some cloths."

"Nell. That's fine with me, but I swear to god, if you buy me a dress I'm going to k—"

"Fine," she blurted, "You can come with me, but stay close."

"I am pretty strong. I can handle myself."

"Ichigo. I know you can. You could probably take most everyone here out, but I do not want to stir up problems. The last thing I want is the king's guards to come to restore order."

"guards?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, We need to change you into some different cloths so we don't run into trouble. There is only so much these guys who brought us here can do. If we get mixed up with authority, we're going to be pretty much screwed."

* * *

"By order of the sou-taicho, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yatsuro, and Inoue Orihime, you are hereby released from Soul Society's custody. You will remain in this cell until dawn two days from now where you will immediately be sent back to the human world."

"Renji-kun! Wait a second! Did you really mean all the things you said earlier? About you? About Kuchiki-san?"

Inoue Orihime paused, waiting for an answer. And when none came, spoke in a softer, more pleading tone, "Please Renji-kun. I really need to know. It is so important to me!"

He paused. Back towards her. Unmoving. And when he spoke he did so in a equally soft tone, so that only Inoue could hear. And with great gravity he spoke, "No. I thought if you just believed the lie it would be easier on you in the long run. I was mistaken and am deeply sorry."

And with one sentence spoken, and one girl relieved, he exited the room never once looking back.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Nell. I think these cloths are too loose." The orange haired vaizard was dressed in pristine white set over black lining. The hakama hung lower than it should around his feet instead of the more standard ankle area. Being new, its folds were very deep and prevalent. The creases were so perfect and exact that when he bent his knees even the slightest, the creases would either pull or coil giving it a very free and unrestrained look. "I'd like something a bit tighter. I don't like loose items. Really, I like tight cloths much better than this."

"No one is going to see you like that. It shouldn't make a difference how it fits, as long as it gets the job done. Besides, we are going to be walking for a long time for an even longer distance, loose cloths has many advantages."

"hmmpfh."

"Don't be distressed about it! Wearing slightly different cloths is not as bad as getting caught and held up by guards. They are usually top-Adjuncas or sub-Vastrolorde level. Their group commanders are usually quite powerful." The green haired woman began gathering Ichigo's old shinakshou and tyeing it in a bundle.

"Those guys earlier didn't seem that strong. If they are top-Adjuncas and sub-Vastrolorde level, I think we can take them!"

"Those guys weren't even close! If anything they were sub-gillian! Although... their commander is probably mid-Adjuncas level. He seemed pretty strong... Anyways, None of this is relevant! Just put the cloths on and tighten them up a bit! We need to get supplies and leave as soon as possible."

"By the way Nell, what ARE we doing here? I mean, I'm all healed, and I'm sure everyone is done fighting. I need to go back and join them."

"You can do that once I do something. Trust me, it is very important."

"What is it?" he asked inquisitively. Then he spoke with a grin, "Not some ancient mission left by your friend the primero I suppose."

She turned briskly, "Not exactly."

At this response, his jaw dropped open leaving his mouth ajar and his face dumbly fixated on Nell's. "So we are carrying out some secret mission. Great. You do know he has been dead for a while, and his order's probably are not as important as they were to him when he was alive."

She laughed. Her green hair cascading in giant rolls as her body shook with laughter. "You make it sound as if we are carrying out some pointless escapade! Trust me this is as important to you as it is to me."

"I'm sure..." He snapped, obviously distressed and aggravated at such a superficially irrelevant cause.

She smiled. This poor boy had no idea. She quickly came to the conclusion that she should explain it to him to avoid a very apparent and growing pissed off disposition he had decided on taking. "He said to keep care of Las Noches in his stead."

The orange haired hybrid showed no signs of change or satisfaction.

"There is a problem in Las Noches that I could not have foresaw in my previous and long term period of memory loss, I was not keeping the close tabs I had previously took such precautions in. As a result, I'm sure you know, Aizen Sousuke came to hold supreme power over Las Noches. Inoue Orihime recovered my body to its original state, and I intend to carry out my friend's last order to preserve both your world and mine."

"So we are going to... Soul Society?"

"No not in the least. We are going to pay an overdue visit to the King of Hueco Mundo. I'm sure you will notice the similarity of this world to that of the shinigami's. It is one of my only hopes that we can purge Las Noches of Aizen Sousuke and reestablish an informed espada."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this new information Mayuri-taicho?"

"I was looking around all my files, searching each and every one, I've gone through all the old texts and artifacts, through all the sub-sewer systems of Soul Society's underground, and still I found nothing."

"Get to the point Mayuri-taicho."

"It was by accident actually, quite accidental. One of the newbies in my division that I went down with was fucking around."

"The point Mayuri-taicho!"

"That fucking shit head dropped a god-damn pot! Fucking ass had no idea what could of been in there. Could have been shit preserved for centuries and that fucking ass rui--"

"Mayuri-taicho!"

"Anyways the thing smashed on the floor. Into a million god-damn pieces. A million god damn pieces! And guess what was in it?" The bizarre captain held up his hand triumphantly. Clenched in his two fingers was a dull, wire-y, tangled ball that squiggled as if trying to escape the hand it was grasped in. From the Paynes gray tubing bubbled mouths and tiny hand-like appendages that wiggled and grabbed at anything and everything.

"And what is the significance of that?"

"I thought that the sou-taicho would ask that. It is something reminiscent of a hard drive or a back up drive. It predates anything we have ever seen or found before. I thought I would have trouble establishing a stable link with it due to its age, but no, it was very interesting indeed. But I did have trouble with it. Its so bizarre. I had trouble not because it was old, but because its structure was so strange. Its chemical composition was like nothing I have ever seen before. I had so much trouble trying to interface something organic with something machine based. I had to use the neurological impulses as the connecti--"

"Mayuri-taicho, the specifics on how you did it are not important. We need to know the new information."

"Forgive me. Anyways, the technology was beyond anything I have ever encountered before. But I drew out something very interesting. Video recordings actually. Probably the greatest discovery, I can't believe the people thousands of years ago knew this and after all our advances we didn't...It's really, too funny..."

"Mayuri-taicho! The point. PLEASE!"

"Hueco Mundo and Las Noches are NOT one in the same. Las Noches is the passage way to Hueco Mundo. In Hueco Mundo exists the Hollow King. And the Hollow King controls a realm that predates, and possibly is the creation location of Soul Society's origin.

"What are you implying?"

"Sou-taicho. Forgive my bluntness. This realm, The 'real' Hueco Mundo. It is highly probable that someone or something first formed the space-dimension frequency that is now Soul Society. Whoever it was must have been incredible. To find, and even go as far as to create a realm based on a frequency that can only be witnessed by Spiritual Particles. It's no wonder hollows have never accidentally stumbled on Soul Society. It was too well hidden. But now..."

"Now What?!"

"Well, I'm just thinking. That particular frequency has been hidden for thousands of years only known to the shinigami."

"Your point?"

"Aizen Sousuke is a shinigami. Innately he knows Soul Society's frequency. If that information ever made it into any straying Arrancar, or even a lowly hollow, well, just imagine the damage! Within a day we would be completely overrun by hollows and would probably be wiped out of existence."

"Oh my god."

"Sou-taicho. If I can suggest. I think we should probably have a captains meeting as soon as possible."

"I am already calling them. You are dismissed for the time being Mayuri-taicho."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anything, Ichigo was amazed. All around him were signs of 'civilization', the one word he never expected to use in conjunction with 'hollow' or 'Hueco Mundo' for that matter. The live-ity, the activeness, and the warmth that he felt touch out and brush his skin wasn't anything less than exhilarating. The atmosphere itself could only be described as vivid, bright, and kinetic. People pulsed up and down the paved road riddled with sand deposits. They were engaged in conversation, moving from booth to booth, stand to stand, vendor to vendor. The connection he made in his mind between this atmosphere corresponded to that seemingly unique to the human world's markets and festivals. Although it's method of pitched tents seemed primitive and to some extent archaic, the liveliness of the scene was superior to anything he had ever had the chance to witness. Left and right people... well, hollows, moved and flowed. And in some sense Ichigo felt he could loose himself in the moment and for the time being he forgot he was surrounded by monsters and could only think of the beings that surrounded him as somewhat... Human.

Nell, sensing that Ichigo had spaced out, softly grabbed his hand in such a way that he wouldn't be pulled out of his trance but at the same time would be able to follow her without being lost amongst the growing crowd. The leader of her accompanying group seemed to notice the boy's dulled responses also, and nicked his chin up as a signal to the others that he was going to bring up the tail of the procession.

And then Nell noticed something so small that she was surprised that she even picked up on it in the first place. Ichigo's eyes had dropped. His hand was slightly less gripping. His body as a whole seemed to slightly tense and then relax. Instinctualy Nell rushed to him, cupping her right hand under his arm, and the left hand snaking around his waist in an attempt to keep him up. His body was weakening so quickly that she figured he himself wouldn't have had time to notice. And as his eyelids shut closed in a dreamy fashion she felt a sharp spiritual energy prickling the outer layer of skin running from the back of her neck to between her shoulder blades. Her green hair shifted slightly as her head turned to meet her aggressors. Sitting on a fairly simple bench to the side of the thriving market she saw a man donned in white robes with a thick velveteen stripe tracing the hems of his uniform. Behind him, sitting on the same bench in a juxtaposed position sat three other men with clothing similar to that of the man.

The leader of Nell's party, immediately sensing their power, dropped to one knee, fist into the ground, and head bowed and spoke, " Guards. What is it that you desire."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haribel. Just where did the shinigami and that boy run off to?"

"My apologies Aizen-sama they escaped. No. I allowed them to escape. Once again, my deepest apologies!"

"I'm sure you are being modest, You would never 'allow' someone to escape, you simply were unable to defeat them or for that matter stop them from escaping."

"It is all right. It really isn't a problem. Just in the future don't underscore your attempts. Understatements lead to ambiguity, and we would never want such a thing circulating amongst the Espada.

"My apologies Aizen-sama. Do you want me to go look for that boy?"

"There is no need. I'm sure that regardless of our searching attempts there is a high chance that we will not locate the place he has gone."

"Then should we, the Espada, take any action."

"Action? there is no need. The shinigami want to use that child's power as their own. Regardless of whether or not he comes back, once he discovers this, he will not, and probably never, be on their side in any slight manner. So you see. I am not really concerned. For there is no way I can look upon that sad child as an enemy."

"Yes Aizen-Sama."

"You are dismissed Espada."

"Thank you, and... once more, My apologies." With a thrust upward, the blond yet tan espada pushed herself off the floor and briskly walked towards the entrance from whence she originally came. She gave not the slightest look back. her eyes set in front of her as she calmly and coolly walked to her destination.

When she had disappeared from his line of sight Aizen felt a grin pull at his lips. The world really was great to him. To provide him with the orb of distortion, the espada, that chestnut haired woman, and soon a new toy to play with. He couldn't help but feel godly sitting atop his throne playing with people's lives like a plastic setup of green army men (TM.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His lips danced before her. They were cruel, unkempt, and screamed of insanity. Before words could fall from them, Nell already perceived that they could only be one thing. Negative. And when he spoke it was almost in a mocking manner. A tone that was thick with a feeling so condescending and underlying deviation that she couldn't help but cringe. "That kid, he doesn't look too well now does he?" Nell could only stare wide eyed at the man before her. It was true, he was only a high adjuncas level, and was someone she could probably take on without receiving too much damage; but with Ichigo beside her, in his severely weakened state, she could easily foresee the group using him as leverage to strike and pierce her with brevity and ease.

"He's a cute kid. Are you the one watching over him? You know... You should really take better care of him."

And before Nell could react, or even think of pulling Ichigo to the side the man was upon them. Squatting down to their level, reaching out his bony hand while his other rested across his stomach, fingers perusing the hilt of his katana. His outreaching hand fell down upon the orange patch of hair. Nell would have normally kicked this man out of her line of vision or at least done something. But in this situation she couldn't move. Her eyes were held by the man, and she noted that they were unlike any eyes she had ever seen before. The man's out stretched hand tightened, clenching around hair, pulling at its roots by mere closeness of his hand to the head. Ichigo's face contorting in pain and hurt. Those eyes spoke many things and Nell knew: one way or another she would have to get out of this, and quickly. In those eyes existed only hatred and contempt, and clearly without a doubt, took pleasure in the thought of killing the two in front of him.

Nell snapped from her train of thought, as she saw in the corner of her vision, the bony hand drop the boy's head and move quickly without excess to the cheek of the previous tercero espada. She saw just within her vision the disgusting hand caressing her cheek with the back of its fingers before looping around, finger pressing tightly on her chin causing her to flinch. And then came words that made her begin to fear for her own well being. "You know... You're not bad yourself... Not bad at all actually."

Nell came to her senses and slapped the prying hand off of her, growling slightly.

"Oh! So that's how it is? --Guys! It seems we've got a fisty on on our hands!" Nell could hear their cheer of excitement in the peripherals and she could care less. Right now she was focused on this man who was a larger threat. "Maybe, " he laughed, " Maybe we should take that boy from you. You know, just so we know that we can trust you to behave."

His grin was wider than before and his eyes surpassing wild. She knew he could see it. See her shock, fear, and pain all in one. This man... these men were manipulative and knew how to work people like pawns. Within the first five minutes they had already pinpointed her one existing weakness in Hueco Mundo. She knew that if they got him things would be more complicated than they already were. She decided quickly to hold tight on to Ichigo, both to keep him free from harm and close to her at the same time.

Much to her dismay the man had grabbed firmly on the rough of Ichigo's clothing located on his neck and had his eerie fingers entwined in the boy's hair. The man started pulling the boy away from her hold. As Ichigo's body went forward, the man stomped his foot, heel first, into Nell's abdominal region, pushing her back and detaching her hold on the orange haired hybrid.

"Stop it! We haven't done anything wrong or in opposition to you! So just let us go! Don't take that child away from me!"

"The man started laughing at this. His jerky laugh made his body shake and in turn, each time a jolt carried him slightly upwards, his hand would pull the clothing around Ichigo's neck instigating a cough from the barely conscious boy. "What are you going to do about it? I really don't give a damn who you are. Regardless of your rank as an espada, to go against me would just be fucking insane!"

His words struck a chord with Nell and her body tensed preparing to attack. Her body shot from the ground with her fist clenched tightly at her side. Her body pivoted bringing the punch into twirling contact with the man's face. His joints gave out for a second bringing him towards the ever present ground. But Nell was ready for him. Her other hand already leaving its previous position, it shot forward, connecting with the man's jaw, sending his head back with a sickening crack and spit.

"Fuck'n Bitch!" He had pulled back his beaten head. Blood raged down the length of his face, pooling around his lower eye. Nell already having moved to strike some more. This man was not going to get away from her. No one who caused her this much distress could get away from her idly. Her knee swinging around towards the man's stomach would seem to be a good intro to his punishment.

Her eyes widened and she tried to pull back. The man had cleverly put Ichigo in between himself and her incoming knee. She had put too much power into it without control, and she couldn't pull back. Her knee slammed into the boy's stomach causing blood to be regurgitated and thrown up on the ground. Her previously strong body trembled as she fell to her feet. The man was still smiling. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" She was crying now. Giant tears had replaced her angered face. "Ichigo. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Ichigo!--Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm so sorry Ichigo!--Ichigo?!"

His body was slowly curling into the fetal position, as if instinctualy trying to prevent further harm. Nell was scared. She was sure the boy sprawled in the puddle of blood would hate her for sure. "Ichigo..." But instead his bloodied hand rose from his side, holding her pleading hands. "-so-kay Nell... I'm going to be ok, so don't cry Nell."

Nell was disgusted with her quickly experienced guilt free moment. She cursed herself for having thought for a brief second that she could forgive herself. The boy was hurting even worse because of her. Because of her weakness. And then the man did an unbelievable thing. Nell let out a cry, "Please! don't kick him! He's already hurt! I'll do what you want--Just don't hurt him!" The man looked at her funny, as if the thought had never crossed his mind.

He knelt down in the pooling blood and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Kid. Look. I'm sorry I had to do that. The bitch was coming at me like there was no tomorrow." He took his hands and softly let them crawl underneath the boy's body until he was able to pick it up bridal-style. He nodded to his trio and they responded by helping Nell to her feet.

"Why are you helping us--"

The man held up a hand as a sign to halt. A call for silence.

"Look bitch," she cringed at that word," We never intended to rape you or any of that shit. We can tell that you're fuck'n strong and we really weren't interested in finding just how much. We just wanted to shake you up thats all. No one new comes here anymore, and we thought we'd have a hand with the new girl."

"Well you went a little far."

"Us? We went a little far? Bitch. If I remember correctly, you came at me with one hell of a punch... Two actually. ..Look I know I'm a bastard and I wouldn't change it for the world, but I am not one of those low-key shit heads that gets kicks out of pounding women... especially if they have pride like you."

"hah."

"Don't get me wrong though. I'm still practically your enemy. I'm not on your side at all Bitch!"

"I'm not going to trust you just like that you know."

"I figured that much. Anyways, there is a lodge up a few miles. Carry that boy there and have him rest up. The woman there is a pretty famous healer in these parts. Anyways, see you around--Bitch!"

"I still don't trust you! It is probably a trap! I bet you have all sort---"Before Nell could finiish she felt wind jostle her green hair forwards so that it whipped into her face. She saw fear mirrored in both the man, his men, and the traveling group's eyes. She felt the spiritual energy, and before she saw them over her shoulder, she already knew. The circular gateway had opened and three powerful and angry-as-hell captains strode through.

The same man who had been fearless moments before, dropped Ichigo sending a spasm of pain through the boy's body. The man further more turned and ran for what Nell concluded to be his life.

Nell was about to race for Ichigo's injured body but froze when she saw one of the captains already there. He was strange. A purple ornament adorning from his forehead mask, covering his neck, and protruding around his shoulders. Golden corkscrew-like items covering his ears.

A katana pressed against her back and she turned to the man with white hair pieces laid on his skull.

"Retsu-san, perhaps you should head back. it seems Mayuri-taicho has already finished retrieving that monstrous child and I clearly have this woman under control"

"Byakuya-chan I'm glad to see that you're as arrogant as ever. And my word, it seems you're finally able to possess the skill power to capture an unarmed woman. Congratulations!" (Retsu-san can be very evil at times)

"Would you two just shut the fuck up. Take that woman to a holding cell and let me have a chance to grab this specimen."

Quickly, precisely, and effectively they waltzed back through the gateway to Soul Society.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 8

Notes: Did anyone notice how long this chapter is. It is about the length of 4 of my normal chapters. It is around 3800 words. Yeah. Thats about double the current word count for all the stories combined that I've put on fanfiction... almost. Anyways, as usual I would love reviews. I thought for the past few chapters that I could live without them, but then I got sad when I didn't see any in my inbox. Luckly one really nice person left a really nice and long review. In the next chap I might list their name. Also, please feel free to comment on my writing. You can say anything, just don't send it multiple times. For example if you dislike my overuse of commas, just say so.

Note2: As a second note, I am really against OC (original characters) so when I accidentally do something stupid. Like make one. I refrain from giving them names or descriptions, and simply stick with giving them a mental attitude and status. I think you can see that throughout the writing. Because I do not value them that much I have not decided whether or not to bring them back later.

Note3:If there is anything at all that you think I might be able to sneak into the story, you can email me or something. I don't care, and if you have a great Idea I might put it in the story in some form. Don't worry. I'll give you credit for your ideas. Remember think small and funny. Nothing too big that I already have planned (like cannibalism, Ichigo torture, and Aiz--Oh Oh Oh I don't want to spoil it anymore. So shh. Don't tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Begining Note: if you dislike OOCs, I suggest you don't read this. It seems I made Ichigo a little bit too OOC. So ...uh...Sorry?

Nell lifted her dreary eyes. They flickered open, crusted with sand and dirt from the spot she had fallen face forward into. Her body strained itself to an up-right position. Hunched forward, body weight supported by her two trembling and fragile hands, she turned her head to look over her shoulder and inspect the area.

A holding cell. It wasn't what she'd imagined. When she thought of holding cell, she had always been reminded of those rooms in Las Noches. Those cold white rooms that were nice and tidy. This was nothing like the holding cell she was used to and she laughed quietly to herself. "How barbaric!" And indeed it was. This was reminiscent of a jail or torture chamber. Her eyes, which had adjusted to the dark during the period of her unconsciousness, saw the shady outline of bars accentuated by a layer of thickened chicken wire running between its openings and crevices. It was dark, and beneath her hands she could clearly feel the cold smoothness of something closely related to river rock stone. She could feel her strength ebb away from each inch of her body in contact with the floor, and imagined it was from the tiny amount of sekkiseki that blotched the surface of the stone.

She strained her neck, looking back and forth across the small and enclosed room. "Ichigo, where are you!"

So since she wasn't expecting anyone to answer, she was startled absurdly upon someone answering her.

"That really isn't any of your concern."

She whipped her head around in the direction of the mocking voice and slowly positioned herself, ready to fight.

"I seriously doubt you could fight me in the situation you're in. one cause: you're in the dark and can't even see your hand in front of your face, another: you have no idea who or what you're facing, and finally: You are locked up, so what exactly would defeating somebody like me accomplish—You'd still be locked up. "

She slightly dropped her guard, but not by too much. It never hurt to be too cautious.

"But seriously. You are not interesting at all! Nor are you of any help."

"What?"

"As the twelfth division captain it is my job to figure out, biologically speaking, a way to thwart Aizen's plans to attach Soul Society. I originally brought you here in hopes that you were a product of the orb of distortion. Unfortunately, all tests conclude that you're just a dumb fuck."

"Then: Why?—May I ask, are you, the great 12th division captain bothering to spend your priceless time with such a dumb fuck." She retorted sarcastically.

"Although it is true that you fail in the area of 'test subject'," his grin widened exponentially as he chuckled wildly to himself, "You succeed greatly as a woman."

"You are kidding me right? You came here for sex?"

"No. Lets just say I admire you, and more importantly, I'm sure that hybrid child does too."

"you know," She sighed, "You really are one nasty fuck. To think of using me to manipulate a child. "

"I'm already well aware of it." He turned towards the light penetrating the perfectly lined chicken wire, "I rarely say this, but, it was nice talking to you." And without further ado he promptly exited as if the door had never been locked in the first place. His captain's cloak playing along the sides of his feet as it fluttered sharply in the air before disappearing from Nell's line of sight.

Nell grimaced inwardly, hating the implications of his words, and hoping that she would not have to act as a tool to get to Ichigo. She refused to let that happen and repeated to herself that such an forced action would be retorted with vigor and an immense amount of fervor. The 12th division captain was going to see just how much damage this dumb fuck could do."

----

----

The screen door slammed open and Renji turned quickly in the process of blaring at the intruder. In the middle of his outburst, "What –No, who the hell do you think you a—" his voice dwindled down to naught.

"Rukia?" He stiffened.

"Rukia? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" he mentally cursed himself. No, the girl could not possibly be okay. He knew from the second he saw her. It wasn't a six-sense or anything of that nature, rather it was her appearance. Her face was red, puffy, and inflamed from eyes and cheeks abused by tissue. What the tiny fabric couldn't pick up remained on her face in the form of tear drops, transgressing down the sides of her rounded face.

He moved in to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to provide the comfort he was sure she was in desperate need of. "Rukia... Tell me what is wrong."

Her body clenched and she let out a sharp cry as she tried to form the words with her lips, searching for her voice. "Th...They...got him. Renji! They got him!"

"Rukia, what are you talking about? Who got whom?"

"They got him. They got him. Oh my god, they got him." Still a bit confused and unsure he tightened his grip on her small stature frame. "Renji, they got Ichigo."

At this statement it was Renji's turn to tense, his body gone tense with what would best be explained as shock. "Rukia, What do you mean 'they got Ichigo'?"

Her tiny hands tightened in his uniform, so storm-like were her emotions that Renji could not tell which she was feeling. He however did assume it was some mixed cross between anger and intense grief. "The captains found Ichigo and brought him to Soul Society. They are going to use him! Renji, what am I supposed to do? Do I run? Do I fight for him like he did for me? Or do I go along with Soul Society's plan and hope he doesn't get too hurt?"

He pulled away from her, not knowing the right words that would bring comfort, if there were any."Rukia. It's not your fault. Not at all!"

He knew from the second she stared into his eyes that he had said the wrong thing. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly parted, its ends pointing downwards. They quivered momentarily as she contemplated whether or not to speak. "But it is Renji!" If only I'd have never given him Shinigami's power! If only I would have just done my job that night and gotten out! It could have been like any other night! Why did I have to do that! It's all my fault he's in the situation he's in now! It's all my fault. He came to save me, to rescue me, and all I can do is pout while he rots in some twelfth division cell!" Her face tilted back to the ground and her eyes once again became shaded beneath her thick hair, "It's all my fault! It's all my fault!"

He slowly re-wrapped his strong arms around her tiny body, holding her closely. Trying to comfort her, or perhaps himself, in the solitary embrace. He mentally cursed Soul Society for their pride. He cursed Ichigo for existing and causing Rukia so much grief. But, above all he mentally cursed himself fro being so weak as to not be able to protect his friend.

He turned her loose to wander the outskirts of Soul Society before meeting her inevitable fate. Her fate to become a part of a hierarchal system that placed her as more valuable than the child she owed the world to. As he watched her walk away slowly and yet still so graciously his mind wandered like-wise to the memory of only a few hours previous. A memory that would haunt both his waking and his nighttime dreams. A memory that he would not soon forget.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The orange haired child was fighting, well, not exactly fighting. It was more of a futile struggle, much like an infant matched against a full grown men. To be specific, about five grown men. Kuchiki Byakuya's conclusion? --The dirty kid didn't have a chance--. The twelfth division captain, Mayuri, had followed the party in the rear. When he had arrived through the passageway between the worlds Kuchiki Byakuya had already deposited Nell into her cell and made his way back. He had been the first to spot the entrance of the 12th division captain. The man had casually waltzed in carrying the struggling child. He was fighting despite his pain and discomfort from his previously inflicted wounds.

When the sixth division captain had spotted him, the child was in the midst of pushing away from the twelfth division captain, one hand pushing against the man's right side of the head and the other pushing upwards off his shoulder.

"Let go you freak! Let go! What are you doing? What did you do to Nell? I want to see Nell! Let me go!"

Byakuya mentally noted the immense amount of screaming, yelling, and hitting that was currently taking place before his eyes.

"Byakuya! Help me out here. Hold him still while I shoot up some sedatives to keep him quiet and still." Byakuya was temporarily shocked as Mayuri threw the boy's relatively small body into his own. The brief interval of surprise was enough. The boy had recovered from the impact and had already swerved towards the exit. Before he could get any farther the prideful Kuchiki ripped himself from his state of surprise and had reached out, hands snaking their way around the boy's waist and effectively pulling him into contact with the ground.

The boy fell face first, slamming directly into the stone-inlaid flooring. Blood flowed from his obviously broken nose and from a large cut over his right eye. It was nasty and bleeding profusely into the stone.

"Let me go! Byakuya! What are you doing? Why are you doing this! You bastard let me GO!"

A third set of arms reached over Byakuya's. They were a woman's arms. Small of wrist and relatively thin, yet muscular but not to the extent of unattractively. They belonged to the second division captain, SoiFon. She was hastily grasping at his hands, attempting to pull them back and secure them slightly below his shoulder blades.

It seemed that the thirteenth and eighth division captain had shown up and promptly took p residence over the control and submission of the boy's legs.

"Hold him still now. I don't want my new testing subject to be in too rough of a shape. It would be quite unfitting to have the needle stuck in his skin when it comes to research." The four sets of hands tightened around the boy.

As the needle was inserted in promptly and quickly, Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't help but to think that that very moment was over kill in every sense of the word. He watched as the boy's struggles gradually became less speedy and were reduced to soft and fluid finger twitches on the occasion. His cries for freedom became slowly naught. The child, finally asleep reminded him of a tiered and dreaming dog.

And with as much agility as the moment of arrival, the twelfth division captain through the unconscious body over his shoulder and preceded to walk onward unto his division's headquarters.

------

------

Notes: This week's word count: 1905. I really wanted to hit 2000, but I didn't want to modify the effect of the story line. I also wanted to end with this little cliffy.

NotesII: Did anyone get that the last section of this is a flash back. If I ever do something like this do you recommend I write"FlashBack" before and after the snippet? If so, how do I change/edit previously submitted chapters. I so don't get that, and as a result I can't change some things.

NotesIII: This week's shout out goes to animefan29. She writes me fun and interesting reviews and I'd have to say, is one of the most constructive and motivating reader I have yet to see. Also many thanks to others out there who submitted a review. I loved them.

NotesIV: Now that I have successfully figured out how to reply to reviews, you will now be receiving your reply.

NotesV:So this chapter was pretty much light Ichigo-torture and some sprinkled on mad-scientist goodness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The boy's limp hands repetitively fell to and fro against the twelfth division captain's haori as he was patrolled off to an alternate location. The twelfth division captain slightly incremented his pace as a wave of anticipation over took him. He finally had something as rare as a Hybrid in his possession. And in that moment hundreds of thoughts shot through the captain's head. He began planning and rehearsing experiments yet to be done and process his now changing visitation schedule.

"unnh.."

Mayuri internally cringed. The sedative was wearing off due to its ridiculously small dosage. He quickly calculated that the boy would wake up within a scope of ten minutes maximum. He fiddled in his sleeves for any substitute sedative, and upon finding none he decided to increase his pace to shunpo speed. He actually managed to break into a sweat, and luckily arrived just in to reach the room before the boy got too hard to handle.

Ichigo vaguely remembered being carried to the dark cell, but was more preoccupied with finding a method of escape from his captor. His hands and body were not obeying the commands of his mind and he felt entirely as if his mind and body were being rocked within a thick inlaid fog cloud. He had realized this and promptly began trying to regain control over his digits and extremities. It started with the ability to twitch his index finger and progressed to the point where he could loosely direct the movement of his legs and arms. With his new found strength he began once more to fight his captor, but to no avail. The man was simply too strong and had him in such a position that his tiered and sedated body could not come to par with.

Mayuri reached his location and not a moment too soon. The child over his shoulder really was on the verge of gaining control. Outside the door to the destination he reached on the counter for a muscle relaxant; for which he quickly removed the syringe cover and plunged it directly into the large artery tracing the side of the boy's neck. The body's movements quickly dropped to naught and his darting eyes slowed and seemed to drift off. His last words slurred to an end.

"'What are you doing' --you ask?...Well, simply giving you some muscle relaxant. That way you won't be able to move, but will be completely conscious! Miraculous this serum is really."

The twelfth division captain's hands glided over the key pad inputting numbers with each flex of fingers. It was connected to a cage-like contraption, a door he guessed, that blocked entrance to a small rectangular prism cut-out of stone. When it sprang open, Ichigo made the connection and became aware of the location he was in. It was a long corridor unbelievably high that acted as a giant cage. there were cutouts in the stone that varied in size from that of a coffin to that of a ball room; each of which had five stone sides, and the sixth a cage door. Before Ichigo could think or process anything more his body was roughly shoved into one of these cells that was half his height high and one times his height wide. It seemed perfect for a dwarf and Ichigo could only rise to a sitting position before his head made contact with the ceiling.

"You're probably wondering what all of this is? This is where I keep all my test subjects. To be more precise, it has been the storing location for test subjects throughout the existence of Soul Society. There are some things in it that even I have yet to see that are only kept alive the automated life support systems that control their vitals and provide them with nourishment. The stone chambers shift according to my input so I can make it easier or harder to escape by moving you to a lower or higher location. I'm sure you've noticed that from this distance you can't even see the ceiling. More amazingly, despite it's grandeur size from the outside it looks relatively small. Damn! Ancient technology is simply the best.

His voice dwindled down when he realized his situation. "Never mind hybrid. Anyways, you're going up!" And with a jab to the key pad, the stone-cage enclosure shot up into the air, maneuvering itself around the other constantly shifting stone-cage chambers. Needless to say, Ichigo saw some pretty scary shit as he looked over at the other side of the corridor. And at one point he could have sworn that he saw Nell and her long green hair. Then the chamber slowed to a standstill and accelerated slightly into a coast till the point where it slowly shifted like the rest of the chambers.

Still helpless and sprawled on the floor due to muscle relaxants he drifted off to sleep. He didn't think of the experiments to come, the pain, the torture. He didn't think of anything at all. He thought of nothing. Nothing at all and thus dreamt of nothing at all.

* * *

She clutched her harm to keep it from shaking in front of her superior. She bowed her head so that she wouldn 't have to look into his face. She was not worth enough to this man to look him in the eye. Sweat beaded at her head and ran down the curves of her face. 

"Kuchiki Rukia."

She dropped to a bow that was both long and deep, filled with intent. "Yes!"

"I'm sure you have heard of the recent re-capture of Kurosaki Ichigo." She cringed at the words re-capture, and her brow furrowed even more at the name following it.

"Yes sir. I have." Her lips were trembling again. Her eyes watering up. Her throat dry and chocking on itself. Her heart tangled and strained as if tightly bound. She bit down on her lower lip to stop the jolts that shook her body. Blood trailed down the inside of her lip and she tasted the coppery taste that brought her back to reality.

"Then you should already be aware that from this point forward you have a duty to fulfill."

"A duty." The sou-taicho's eyes narrowed at her statement.

"Yes. A duty to your noble family. A duty to Soul Society. A duty to the world itself. Do you understand."

Her voice dropped to a near inaudible whisper. "I understand."

"Well then," He ushered her off with his extended hand, "Off with you now."

* * *

Ichigo's eyes fluttered slightly as he swam to consciousness. The muscles in his body felt heavy and tiered. So much so that he had to strain himself and make a conscious effort to move any extremity. The heaviness and fogginess of the feeling almost made him want to close his eyes once more. Curiosity on the other hand, was motivation enough to keep his eyelids slightly opened.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the dimmed lighting and he became aware that he was in a cage.

_Oh. Yeah. Now I remember._

His eyes narrowed as he forced his body to a sitting position. He felt his hair graze the low ceiling when he succeeded. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes and then looked beyond the bars of his encagement.

It really was amazing. Cage-like chambers, similar to his own, lined the opposite wall, and he assumed, his wall also; for he could hear slight scratching sounds and hoarse breathing both on his sides and from above and below.

On his way up he vaguely remembered seeing something that looked like Nell. He scanned his surroundings but to no avail. Then without warning, his eyes caught something in the lower left hand side of his vision. A pink head of the 8th espada. And worse yet, the man was staring directly at him.

"They got you too? Ah- well, it is to be expected. Just as I predicted. After all, shinigami are so predictable, are they not?"

"Fuck." In addition to being in such an embarrassing position of encagement, he also was stuck with dealing with a man whose insanity rivaled that of his captor.

"Kurosaki-kun!"- the pink haired man sang out in a sing-songy voice. "I really would love to stay and chat, but it seems that shinigami is back. I really hope it doesn't hurt to much."

Ichigo was temporarily confused. "Hurt too much? Shinigami is back? What are you talking about?" Then his mind made the connection. "Oh shit." And he glanced downward, pressing his face against the bars to try and see the ground below. From what he could strain to see, he viewed the edges of a captain's cloak and an item of purple.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!"

The 8th espada waved his hand at him. "Bye Bye Kurosaki-Kun!"

And without another word, the chamber in which Ichigo sat began to maneuver its way downward towards his foreboding captor. Ichigo backed into the far corner of his chamber, arms crossed and laying on his knees. If that freak had any more of that muscle relaxant Ichigo was going to make it as hard as possible for any to get in his body.

The chamber slowed to a stop.

"Hybrid-kun! Get over here." His voice was scary in the sense that it seemed so saccharine.

"Come on! " The man ushered slightly less kindly. " I'm in a good mood. You really don't want to try my patience."

Ichigo raised his eyes to meet those of the 12th division's captain. His scowl very much apparent, much like his disobedience.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The voice darkened. "You can decide whether or not you go in intense pain or go in minor. You pick." Ichigo could see the sadistic look in the man's eyes. "Now get over here NOW!"

The orange haired boy refused to move, and re-enforced this idea by roughly turning his head to the side in a condescending fashion. "Fuck off!"

This was the last straw. The man's hands glided over the keypad, pressing buttons quickly and precisely. Before Ichigo could react the cage had already opened and a hand shot forward, grabbing the hem of his hakama.

The hand pulled forward. The boy toppling over to the side at the fast and unexpected movement. As the hand retracted, the boy's body slid quickly across the smooth stone bottom. He was deposited at the foot of the twelfth division captain completely unprepared.

"What the hell?"

A katana pressed against the artery in his throat, drawing a thin line of blood. Not enough to kill him, but enough to send the message. With this, Ichigo's body and struggles came to a halt. This man would hurt him, and possibly kill him. For that he had no doubt.

"It seems you understand the situation. Now get up."

Ichigo refused to move.

"I said –Get up!"

Ichigo didn't move a muscle.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face the captain. Upon release a hand came and backhanded the boy forcefully on the side of the face throwing his body back to the ground with a sickening crack.

"When I tell you something you do it. I don't like to wait! From your behavior, I assume you chose the first option. Well, it's okay. Intense pain just means I do more experiments than normal. That will set me back into a good mood."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. More experiments! Shit!

Mayuri returned his sword to the side of the boy's neck. With his other hand he reached into his coat and pulled out a long, silky length of black fabric.

"Now this is the same material we used to create Zaraki Kenpachi's eye patch. I'm sure you've come to understand that."

The boy nodded.

"Good. That makes my job easier. I'm going to stick it around your neck, wrists, and if necessary, your ankles."

The boy nodded.

"Good. You catch on fast. Now I'm going to remove my sword from your throat. If you do anything stupid, I will cut you, and I'm sure your Quincy friend has already told you about idiots who get cut. You are going to turn around and let me stick it on you. Remember. Don't do anything stupid."

The katana withdrew from the boy's neck and was pierced into the ground. Ichigo felt the temptation to run like hell, but decided with better judgment to simply turn around.

He saw the black fabric pass in front of his eyes, and felt it snug against his throat. And although he couldn't see it, he could feel the cold fingers and hear the mutterment of a chant, and understand the concept that the cloth was mending itself together.

"Turn back around."

Ichigo did so, as slowly as he had previously turned around.

"Hold out your hands."

He held out his hands and the captain preformed a similar process on his extended wrists.

"Good. That's done. Now stand up. We're leaving."

Ichigo didn't move.

"I told you to do something. Don't tell me you've forgotten already? Do I have to re-demonstrate the consequences of disobeying me or—"

Ichigo quickly stood up, pushing himself to his feet.

"Guess not."

Ichigo fell back down. The captain catching him before he could hit the floor. "Well, that confirms it. You don't have enough spiritual energy to need this stuff on your ankles."

"My spiritual energy...It's...Gone."

"Yes that's the point!" The man looked thoroughly bored. "Now get up! You'll get used to it sooner or later...Now Up!" He grabbed Ichigo's sleeve, tugging him to an upright position.

Keeping the arm in lock with his, the captain practically dragged the boy down the hallway. Because of the lack of spiritual energy the boy could barely use his body. His feet wobbled and fell off center with every step. If not for the captain's constant pulling and support of his arm, the boy would have surely fallen long ago.

"Tch! How pathetic."

Ichigo was slowly regaining his consciousness bit by bit. "huhh?"

"It seems you're waking up. Good. And not a moment to soon. I need you in tip top shape for my experiments."

Ichigo groaned at this. _Great. Just what I need._

The two entered a large room. It was dark, and solely lit by an overhanging lamp. The place could be summed up in two words- Fucking Scary. Although there wasn't a drop of blood in sight, the place smelled like corpses.

To Ichigo, the smell was amazing and intoxicating. It hit him hard and he dropped to his knees. Eyes rolling back into their sockets. Heat beating a mile a minute. Saliva leaked out of the edges of his mouth. He could not control his body. Some small voice screamed for him to stop, but his mind was overshadowed and fogged with the overwhelming smell. Out of the corner of his mind he could vaguely hear the 12th division captain mutter something.

"Oh Hybrid-kun. Do you like that smell? How interesting. How interesting. How interesting! Tenth seat! Go get Akon in here. He has to see this."

The sound of rushed footsteps could be heard.

"Hybrid-kun. You exceed my expectations. You are so interesting! I just can't wait to cut you up!"

---

---

Notes1: Yes! Next time : Ichi torture and possible cannibalism! I'm sooooo evil!

Notes2: I'm going to get a ton of bad reviews for doing this. Still, I'm sooo evil!

Notes3: This is another semi-long chapter! I'm quite proud. The first 1000 words were difficult, but once you hit 1500, you don't even realize you are typing anymore. Wow.

Note 4: about 2500 words.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Warnings: Nothing too bad…Just a hint of cannibalism. If you decide to review, state whether or not you'd like to see this moved to the M-rated section or keep it at the T-rated section. (I couldn't resist) (Because I am so evil) (But you all know that)!

Chapter 11

His head felt hot and clouded as he gripped it within his two hands. It felt like his whole body was going numb. His eyes could not see straight and remained unfocused to the point where he was unable to process anything in his vision. He couldn't think. His head was too fogged up for him to move, to think, to do anything.

He didn't feel anything now, except the warm dampness that seeped into his mind. His eye lids went lax and were slightly cracked yet saw nothing. His muscles had loosened. His heart thumped wildly at his chest. And then he lost himself.

Completely taken in by the warm and cushioned feeling in his head, he no longer bothered to fight the wave of ecstasy that threatened to overwhelm him. His tongue clicked at the side of his mouth as it opened into a mad grin. His senses burned at the slightest change in his environment. And his auditory world went white and silent; the last words he heard before his ears shut off, were the words of his captor standing before him.

"How interesting. How interesting. How interesting!"

--

"Akon. Have you seen anything like this before?"

Both continued to stare at the orange-haired boy whose expression was blank and whose eyes were slightly open yet saw nothing. His hands were clenched around a dripping mass of meat that was slowly being gnawed at by the boy's mouth.

"No Mayuri-sama. He seems to like the meat though."

"That's for sure. What type is it? Where'd you get it? Such information might come in handy later on."

"Heh. Actually its from the corpses of your old division members. The ones who couldn't make it to 20th seat."

"So it's shinigami meat?" The captain leaned forward inquisitively. His long and overgrown fingernail wrapped around his chin.

"In layman terms…Yes. It is shinigami meat."

The captain slowly extended his hand and placed it on the orange-haired boy's head; his other reached into his cloak, ready to strike the boy with a sword if anything went wrong. Nothing happened. Mayuri ran his hand through the boy's hair. Nothing happened.

"It's not reacting to outside stimuli. Like it is in a totally different world or it's mind is too clouded to concentrate."

Akon muttered something beneath his breath.

"Hmm? Did you say something Akon?"

The dark-haired man looked up from his moment of pensive thought. "Instinct." He returned to his thinking position. "It's like a hollow. Instinct. It has everything it needs and it feels safe, so it has no reason to react. I'd bet if you tried to take away it's food you'd get a reaction pretty fast."

"Tempting…So tempting…But not today….By the way, Akon, don't tell anyone about this. Not a word to anyone about the hybrid, and most of all, not a word about the shinigami flesh. Understand?"

"Yes Mayuri-sama"

"Good. If those other fools knew, they'd probably take my toy away from me and kill it before I got the chance to study it."

"That would be a shame. Well, I'll return to work. It would be suspicious if I were missing for too long." The man, Akon, approached the open door. Hand positioned on the door's frame as he turned his head back for one last glance.

"By the way…"

"Yes Mayuri-sama"

"I want all seats five and up in on this. They are the only ones not completely worthless in this division. I will have them assist me in studding such a marvelous creature.'

Akon grinned slightly at this. "I'll tell them Mayuri-sama." Hand falling to his side, the 12th division member strode off down the hall.

Back in the room, Mayuri crouched to the ground, hand on his new pet's head. "My, my, Hybrid-kun! You really got out of intense pain today and put me in a good mood. I just can't wait to cut you up! You are soooo Interesting!"

Ichigo could not hear any of this. He could not feel any of this. His mouth was wrapped around his slice of meat, his tongue and teeth working together to slowly gnaw at it. His whole being dedicated to the task. He could not think, and thus gave no hint or thought to whether or not his actions were wrong or right. He simply sat there, gnawing at the mass in his hands, his mind not conscious and surrounded in pure white senses.

--

"Why should I share it with that Slut! Please Sou-taicho! Take back that order! I don't want that petite fag anywhere near my hybrid! I haven't even finished studying it yet. I might find some way to allow the 13 Squads a means of better control over him, without relying on some hormone-driven sow!"

"Mayuri-taicho. Please calm your voice. I'm simply ordering you to let her see it. As a pretense, I'd like to set up some form of connection, so in the event that you fail, we have a back up plan."

"That whore can come then, but only for a short while."

"That is all that is needed."

"When will it be?"

"I'll inform you later. You're dismissed."

With guile and stride, the 12th division captain stalked out of Soul Society's headquarters. He tilted his head slightly to the side, hand pressing a red button on a device dangling on his coat hem.

"You heard everything he said, right 4th seat?"

"Quite clearly Mayuri-sama!"

"Who is with you?"

"Akon and the rest 5th seat and above."

"Good. Well, you heard the man. Check the holding cage and see if there is any meat left. If there is, regardless of the consequences, remove it. Although, by now he should have finished. Akon, you go. You're the one with the greatest tactical strength in fighting."

"Yes. Mayuri-sama"

"Good. Lets keep it nice and neat for that whore Kuchiki Rukia."

--

He really didn't know what was happening. One minute he could have sworn he'd have been asleep, and the next, his cage was once again maneuvering its way back down to the ground. Without even the time to think, he was roughly yanked out, this time by his hair, and dragged out quite painfully.

"Ahhh! What the hell? Let go!"

he dully noted that the rough person was not the 12th division captain- 'Mayuri' or something. At this he exhaled a sigh of relief, but quickly changed his mind otherwise as the man gave a forceful tug.

"OW! The hell are you doing?!" Ichigo's eyes narrowed angrily at his current captor.

The man simply raised his right hand, the other releasing Ichigo's orange hair. "Hi! I'm Akon. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to—Hey wait a minute! What's with the nice attitude!"

"do you not approve of it, I could change my behavior towards you if you'd like." He gazed down at the boy in wonderment and shock.

"Uh. No. Uh...It's okay, what you are doing now is fine."

"mmm. Okay. Come along."

"'Come along' where? Why are you here anyways? Probably that freaky captain and his experiments! Damn him!"

"Actually, we were going to let you see Kuchiki Rukia."

"Rukia?"

"Yeah. You know her right. She's short. Dark hair. A sassy little fellow."

"I know who she is! Why is she here? Why are you going to let me see her?"

"Sou-taicho's orders. Nothing more. Now come on. We need to get moving. You want to see her don't you?"

"Uh...Yeah...I guess."

Akon turned around and headed off down the hallway, leaving a shocked Ichigo behind. Snapping out of his shock, Ichigo broke into a run to try and catch up with the horned man.

"Just a little farther now."

Ichigo was still recovering from the shock he had experienced. A thousand questions running through his head. Why was he allowed to see Rukia? Why had a different person come to pick him up? What was Creepy-captain plotting? Why was this person being so...well, nice? Why wasn't he tied up or drugged? And did the man leading him actually have horns on his head?

They turned into a room, Ichigo following closely behind.

"Wait here. Kuchiki Rukia will be arriving shortly. Please enjoy yourself."

"huh?" Ichigo dropped into the nearest chair. It was fluffy and cushioned and overall, much more comfortable than his stone fortress that he had been forced to live in. He gave the chair a good elbowing and upon finding it sufficient completely blacked out from exhaustion from the last few days.

It seemed to be only a few minutes of blackness when he was able to peripherally hear someone call out his name.

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo!" There it was again. That voice that seemed so familiar.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up Idiot!" There it was again. Something about the voice seemed familiar. Arms outstretched, he slowly swam his way to consciousness.

"Mmmmmhhh."

"Ichigo!" He felt a pillow make contact with his face.

"mmm. What? I'm awake." He slightly cracked open his eyes. "Rukia? Is that you?"

Before he could register what had happened, the midget had wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his cloths.

"Ichigo! You're okay! I had imagined all the terrible things they could have done to you!" Ichigo felt compelled to speak, but decided against it seeing that she was already so upset. "I'm sorry. You idiot."

"It's okay Rukia."

The two talked for what seemed like hours before they eventually departed. Both, of course, left feeling greatly better than the state in which they had arrived. For it had seemed like ages since the two had seen each other.

Rukia smiled. It was like nothing she had been expecting. He wasn't torn up or hurt in the least. In fact their meeting hadn't been one of sadness, despair, and control; rather it had been... Well, pleasant. They talked for a while and forgot all their circumstances. So when Ichigo had relaxed and faded into a relaxed state, she decided to take her leave and exited the room.

--

It was true that the 12th division man from earlier had brought Ichigo's sleeping body back to the hallway of cage-like chambers. It was also true that not once did the boy stir or wake up. The experiences during the day were just too pleasant and his body reflected that new found relaxation. It was only upon waking up with his face pressed tightly against the cold stone floor did he realize where he was. Some where inside his mind he had been expecting this. He had In fact planned to tell Rukia everything given the chance. But when he had seen how relieved she was that he was "safe" he knew from that moment on that he would never tell her. He had no intention of being the one to crush her hopes, he was a better person than that, and resolved to break out himself.

"Shinigami-kun. Shinigami-kun. Kurosaki-kun."

"mmm? Who is it?"

"It's me Kurosaki-kun!"

"hmm. What? Fuck! Szayel Aporro!? What are you doing here?!"

"Visiting you Kurosaki-kun."

"What? Are you kidding? That's practically impossible! It has to be by chance! You couldn't have just had your cell go anywhere it wanted!"

"Actually Kurosaki-kun, to some extent it can. I've analyzed the behavioral patterns of the test subjects in this prison, and I have noticed one interesting thing that I doubt the Shinigami have any idea about."

"You're going to tell me anyways aren't you?"

"The subjects neighboring each other tend to get along unusually well, and I seriously doubt it's because they are good people. Although they can't see each other much due to the walls, they are very much close. I've noticed that when they get into petty fights, their chambers will move elsewhere despite the supposed random flow. I thus concluded that to some extent the movement of the chambers is based on subconscious need. I believe that captain-Mayuri was it (?)- mentioned something similar. Test subjects that have long since been forgotten are still kept alive by the knowledge of their subconscious needs, and acts according to such. It's like a giant organic organism that monitors what is inside of it via homeostasis."

"So are you saying, if I needed to enough, I could will this cage over to wherever Nell is?"

"I suppose you could take it to mean that."

"Great! I may be here shorter than I expected." Then without further ado, Ichigo turned away from the wall that separated him from Szayel Aporro. He ignored the conversation topics that the man tried to insinuate, and focused his entire being on being closer to Nell.

He closed his eyes, blocked out the noise, and repeated to himself "Nell...Nell...Nell...Take me to Nell..."

End of Chapter 11

Side Notes: Who saw chapter 313? Greatest Chapter ever. It came out a week before I finished this, and, the week before my computer died.

Note 2: Yes, My computer died. Lame excuse Huh? No, It really did die, and the guy at the place we go to fix it, who is pretty tech savy, said that everything checked out fine (the hard drive, the memory, etc) But it just one fix. So, he said we can either take it to this one place that fixes stuff despite any problems they have for two hundred dollars, or as a last resort, buy a new one. I don't have the money to pay for such a thing, and I really am much too lazy to work more. So when I finally finish this and am able to post it, it will probably be posted using either a local library computer or the one I am using now. (my sister's)

Note 3: I think the problem's in the BIOS, one of my old teachers said that BIOS are such basic instructions that they are almost impossible to re-write. I have bad luck with BIOS, and about 3 computers that I have used in the past resulted with BIOS based errors. Not Cool. I'm starting to wonder if I'm the one killing them. Lucky for me, I bought this external hard drive on sale at target for like 90 dollars. Yes it was expensive, but I had saved up for it and it was 80 gigs for something that fits in a pocket. Now how could I pass that up? Besides, it supports consumerism, which is important considering the US is going into a recession. (PS. To all British people reading this. You were right. We are sorry for everything we've said. Now we are screwed. ) (To all Australians reading this. Keep up the coolness. Because Australia is 100 percent COOL! BTW, We are screwed) (To all Japanese people out there. Moshi Moshi. Sorry, It is the only thing I know how to say.) (To All Canadians out there: ...I love you...Alot...Good luck on the other side of the border.)(To all Ecuadorian people. Oh god, please let me visit on a summer trip so I can learn Spanish. That's like my life long dream. I would live in shit to learn the language. It is just that important to me.)

Note 4: Damn. I ranted for a loooooonnnnngggg time!


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings: This fic contains blood, gore, Nell, expirements, and all that fun stuff. Probably more than that. This fic is 3000+ words. So enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I put one on the front page, and I really don't want to do it again. So if it is so important to you go reread chapter 1

Chapter 12

Nell was sleeping peacefully on the stone floor of her cage-like enclosure. At first she had experienced a real annoyance of having to lay down on something so cold and hard. With each contact, she felt a shiver run up her spine and her hair stand on end. It was way too cold! But gradually she came to realize many things. For one , if she were to lay in the same position for a set amount of time, the cold floor would slowly begin to become warm with the presence of her body heat. For another, if she were to lay in a corner, she had the ability to get warmer and stay warmer much faster. In her few days of being locked up, she had adapted to her environment.

"Nell?"

Knock Knock

"Nell? Are you in there?"

Her dreary eyes flickered open and she became aware of her surroundings and the fact that someone or something was calling out to her.

"hmmm?"

"Ah! Someone is there! Nell! Nell is that you?"

The voice seemed ecstatic and filled with gleeful energy. It took her a moment to register just who it was who was calling her name.

"Ichigo? ...Is that you?"

"Nell! It really is you! It seems like I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yeah. It really has been a while." She paused for a moment before feeling an odd sense of confusion. "Ichigo? Why...No...How are you beside my cell. That captain doesn't seem to be the type to do something so stupid."

"That is the greatest thing about it! He didn't! I came here on my own. These cages are able to respond to its prisoner's needs or something like that. At least that is what Szayel said."

her eyes narrowed immensely. "Szayel? As in Szayel Aporro?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

With her brows furrowed she responded indifferently, "No, no reason. I'm just glad that you are okay."

"Anyways, we need to get out of here fast! We can't let that freak Mayuri find out I am seeing you. Also, my time is running out. That man keeps threatening to do some weird and painful experiments. I personally, don't want to be around when he decides to do so."

Nell could tell that the last part really stuck a chord with the boy through his darkened voice and angry sneer.

"Okay. Lets think of a plan to escape the-"

"Oh shit. Nell, I have to go. Can't let that freak find out I can move this cage thing on my own. I think I'm going to think and will it to something else. I think I saw a weird hollow on my way up here, I'll will myself to that."

Nell could only watch in horror as the strange captain brought Ichigo's cage down and thrust in a pale hand. She held back a gasp as he dragged the boy out and slammed the back of his head against the stone ground.

"You Fucking bit my hand! Don't pull that shit anymore you whiny bitch unless you want pain! Do you hear me?! Answer Me! Do you hear me you filthy hybrid!"

Blood pooled at the bottom of the orange-haired boy's head, staining his orange head a tinted shade of crimson-red. Mayuri's foot kicked into the limp form's stomach sending it sprawling across the room, leaving a grotesque red smear in its path. The man strode over and reached down, a hand entwined in the boy's blood-soaked hair, the other delivering a back hand across the unconscious child's face. He threw the boy down and motioned for his lieutenant. "Nemu. Get me someone from the fourth division. Get anyone except the captain, for that could become problematic. Escort them to the twenty second observation and research holding cell." He reached down once more to grab a handful of hair from his fallen test subject."Yes, Mayuri-sama." His head turned, his expression contorted with anger."You're still here? Get going you slow bitch. This situation is not going to sort itself out."

Without further ado, Nemu used shunpo and retreated to find a suitable member of the fourth division.

Ichigo remembered his eyes fluttering awake and then immediately being pulled to a sitting position by Mayuri's strange long hand. Before he could react, he remembered a needle piercing the side of his neck and felt a burning sensation spread from the spot, as the vile of blue liquid depleted in amount. He remembered the sensation growing stronger and stronger till he felt as if his very blood was on fire. Akon had been the one to pick up his thin body and some other weirdos from the 12 division had grabbed at his arms and strapped them down against a cold metal slab that's appearance was uncannily reminiscent of an operating table he had seen his father use. And that was how he had gotten here. Bound to the table. The cold of the metal biting at his skin providing no amelioration from the heat plaguing him underneath his tender skin.

Mayuri was in profile, tapping the back of his long nail against a newly filled syringe.

"Akon is he prepped."

"Yes captain."

"empty two quarts of blood for samples. Make sure it is safely and effectively stored."

"Yes captain."

"You two, gag him, inject serum to freeze his nerve endings, then get my materials as well as tonics 6, 10, 12, 19 and 23."

"Yes Mayuri-taicho. Should we get anesthesia as well."

"Don't bother. Nemu, get your worthless ass over and watch that door. Monitor the surveillance system and if anyone gets within 30 feet of this location, inform me."

"Yes Mayuri-sama."

The two 12th division members left the room with haste and Mayuri approached the now parilized boy. "Hybrid-kun." Ichigo eyed him horrified. They were going to do some weird-ass experiments and to make it worse, he was going to be awake to experiance it all. "Hybrid-kun don't give me that look. You are special so I am going to treat you real nice. Usually when I find something interesting do this up to 32 times a day. Fortunately for you, you are so rare and special that I have to give your body a recovery time if I want my research to be successful. Consider it a blessing and don't give me that face."

Ichigo continue to eye him wildly, completely dazed with terror. The two 12th division members returned, arms filled to the brim with viles and syringes. Ichigo's eyes settled on the handful of containers and their applicators, if possible, filled with an even greater terror.

"Scalpel."

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"MMMMMMMHHHHH!" Ichigo let out a scream muffled considerably by the gag. Somehow he was still capable of movements above his neckline, but was completely powerless to his captor's actions.

"Oh. That hurt I bet. Akon. Shut him up."

The horned man moved around the edge of the operating slab and removed the gag. Ichigo took a gasping breath, temporarily noting at the back of his mind his feeling of curiosity as to why the man had removed the gag if he had been told to shut up. Akon took a greenish-plastic object from a stand, pried open Ichigo's mouth, and stuck it between his back molars. "So you won't bite your tongue off." He moved once more back to the head of the table, his strong hands holding Ichigo's mouth shut and pressing on a portion of his neck, which proved to be immensely uncomfortable.

Then Ichigo felt it again. The cold metal biting into his chest. He wanted, no, needed to scream, but couldn't due to Akon's grip. He felt extremely pained and nauseated when he felt Mayuri's fingers dig into the cut in his chest and begin to peel back the skin. Every nerve felt as if it had been lit on fire. He felt everything, even things he thought were not possible to be felt. Still, the skin continued to be pulled back away from the flesh of his body, and with the whole of his being, Ichigo truly wished he would die.

"Interesting! Interesting! Hybrid-kun! You are so interesting!... Akon! You have to see this."

"hmm?...Damn" From the edges of the incision, the skin began to bubble and melt back together, mending itself. Web like strands of bubbling flesh began to interweave closing the large wound.

"He has regenerative capabilities. Most probably it is faster in battle, but due to lack of adrenaline and the effect of paralysis, the process seems slightly slowed. It probably isn't even a conscious function. I bet if it becomes a conscious function the body will be able to regenerate itself at an exponential rate. Heh. This explains why he doesn't die from all those wounds."

Mayuri eyed the opened body eagerly. "I wonder..."

"What is it captain?"

Mayuri reached into the body, grabbed a rib and snapped it. Akon, who had temporarily stopped applying pressure to the boy's neck, was shocked to hear him let out a blood curling scream. Mayuri didn't seem to notice, and was focused on the inside of the body.

"Aw. God. Stop it! It hurts! Stop it!"

The white bone was bubbling much like the skin had, and elongated from the point forming a new bone. Mayuri reached in to touch it, and was slightly shocked to find it on the soft side. "I guess it will harden with time."

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Mayuri, interested in what he saw, reached in and grabbed another rib, and snapped it clean off. Like its predecessor the bone regrew, but lightly soft to the touch. Tears pooled at the orange-haired child's eyes. They had snapped shut in an attempt to deal with the intense pain.

"We should probably slow it so that you can effectively work captain."

"I was planning on it. You two! give him number 12 to slow down his metabolism. That should slow down the healing process considerably."

Mayuri returned to his work and poked around at the organs and bones, making sure to take careful. measurements of each and every aspect of the child's body. Ichigo no longer tried to fight it. His mind and body were numb. Perhaps it had something to do with the 12 tonic that reduced his metabolic rate. For he no longer was aware of the pain. The tears had stopped hours ago. For three whole hours he sat there with that man inside him, rummaging around, and dictating to his underlings, and the child was aware at it all; gaze transfixed on an unset point, breathing lightly, and just wishing for his life to be over. The last he heard were Mayuri's words:

"Hybrid-kun. You're going to feel like shit tomorrow."

"Nell?" His eyes flickered a bit and he could feel the locks of green hair tickle the sides of his face. "Nell? Why are we in the same cell?"

"Shhh. Shhh.. Go back to sleep. You really can't afford to move after all your body has been through. She placed his head back on her lap and tucked the free strands of her hair away behind her ear." They cut you open and shot you up with a lot of different serums. I don't want to risk any of them taking effect."

"I'm fine Nell. You shouldn't worry about me. We need to focus on getting out of here."

"No." She cut him off, "You are not fine. Not at all. Look around you. Look what you did last night. The only reason I'm not dead is because of my service and experience in the Espada of Las Noches."

"What are you talking about? Ne-" He looked around him. Within the room sized cage enclosure he could see the walls riddled with claw marks. There was broken stone lying all around, Some still falling from the ceiling. He looked down at his body only to see a giant crimson stain seeping through his hakama. "Ow! What is this. I think...I think I'm bleeding!"

"Yes you are. I stabbed you. Now don't move."

"You did WHAT?! Why the fuck did you do that! Do you have any idea of what I had to go through yesterday! I really don't need any of my own friends to stab me on top of it. I mean all the torture and pain!"

"Shut up!"

"Wha?" Ichigo was taken aback. He never expected Nell to say anything derogatory to him in such a serious matter. He noted that her face looked sullen and sad.

"Just shut up okay! You think you're the only one suffering. Ichigo I am your friend really. I would never stab you if I didn't have to. But don't come and talk to me about pain! Not after what you did last night! I tried to heal you when they brought you to me, dripping blood and foaming at the mouth. You curled into a ball and went berserk. I was up all night just avoiding your attacks. I understand that you weren''t yourself, but still, you can't talk to me like that. You know, you are not the only one suffering!"

Ichigo lay there, open-mouthed. And he thought long and hard before he attempted to open hsi mouth. "Nell. What did I do last night?"

FLASHBACK

Akon stood at the head of the cage. Nell had been given a large on in proportion to her body size. She assumed it was a small instance of division 12's sense of kindness. Akon opened the lock system and pushed in the unconscious body of Kurosaki Ichigo. "Captain's orders to put him in here with you. Sorry for any inconvenience."

Despite the situation, Nell felt a great happiness rise up in her. She had bee hoping to fully see Ichigo's face for a long while, and finally the Shinigami had just presented her with the perfect opportunity. Unfortunately, it seemed that the price for such a trade involved Ichigo's health. For that, Nell was very sorry. She knelt by the unconscious child and placed his head on her lap. Leaning over, she began to lick his wounds, her healing drool working its magic.

She had been happy when she had seen his fingers twitch and his eyes flutter. That ended quickly though and she became scared shitless when she saw black invading the whites of his eyes. And as his body began to ball up. Subconsciously she leaped back letting his head fall to the floor.

"Ichigo. I thought you had gotten control of this. No. I know you had gotten control of this. Mayuri must have done something to you!" She ran up to the cage wire opening and began to bang violently on it. "Hey! Hey! Someone let me out!" But no one was there and the enclosure began to move itself upward towards the ceiling. "Ichigo! Get control of yourself! Come on! I know you can!"

Despite her efforts the boy continued to twitch and his eye continued to blacken. He was gaining more mobility by the moment until finally he stood up and jutted in random directions like a blind man confused and scared. While experiencing one of these short bursts he rammed his own head unintentionally into the stone wall. Immediately withdrawing and holding his bleeding head. Nell backed against the cage's gate shocked and horrified at the sight. Black energy engulfed his hand as it scraped down the side of the wall, leaving deep scratch marks that resembled the cuts from a getsuga tenshou attack. He continued to rave like mad, beating his body against walls and the floor, desperately screaming in pain. He took no notice of Nell for the time being.

However, in one of his fits his fingers grazed the surface of her face, scraping it, and drawing blood. "Ichigo stop it please." He went back to mutilating the wall. "You're hurting yourself. Please. Stop already." His body was shaking violently. She swallowed and dove towards her sword on the ground. It was surprising that they had let her keep it within the enclosure. Regardless of the reasons, she was glad. Avoiding the flailing body she grabbed the hilt and drew it from the green sheath. Thrusting inwards she aimed for the boy's side, a place that wouldn't be immediately fatal.

Blood spirited from the wound and marked the walls as she swung her sword to clean the blade. The black faded from his eyes and his body went dumb. She caught him quickly with one hand, and sheathed her sword along her side with the other. She ushered both herself and the almost unconscious body up to the wall. She propped up her back against it, and placed the boy's head once more on her knees.

FLASHBACK

Ichigo was silent. He had no idea what to say or how to respond. After all, it is not everyday that one learns they nearly killed their friend with no recollection what so ever. They sat there for several minutes, just staring at one another, unable to find the words to mend the tear that had come between them. It was Nell who broke the solemn silence.

She laughed.

Ichigo was shocked and slightly out of place. Nell doubled over, shaking with laughter, causing Ichigo to be more perplexed than ever before. "Uh...Nell...Uh." She turned to him with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "Ichigo, you really take everything so hard. It made me laugh, you know? I was mad and everything, but then I saw you blaming yourself again and I realized you had nothing to be sorry for. Hah. It wasn't you last night. Well, I mean it was you, but it wasn't you you, just a mound of instinct. If anything it is Mayuri's fault." He was struck dumb. At a loss for what to say with his eyes wide with surprise. "Ichigo, you really are a funny kid. And you're right, we should work on getting out of here. Lets turn this curse into our advantage."

To say the least, Ichigo felt better. The situation was as bad as it could get, and somehow, Nell had managed to optimistically turn everything around. He hadn't completely forgiven himself, but considering how guilty he was capable of feeling, he felt considerably good.

"Hariberu why are you here?"

"It has been to long. Perhaps nothing bad has happened to that boy in Soul Society. That could interfear deeply with your interests. I suggest we-"

"Hariberu, I appreciate your concern in the matter, but things will work themselves out in a fashion that best suits us. There is no need to put forth effort when it is not needed nor wanted."

"I was simply suggesting that action be taken before it is too late. Thats all. I will take my leave now Aizen-sama." without another word, the blond arrancar rose to her feet and strode towards the exit.

"Harriberu?"

She froze.

"You seem particularly interested in this child. It intrigues me. Why? I assume it has nothing to do with my interests specifically. So then why?"

She turned back to look over her shoulder. The two were silent for a moment. Sizing each other up."I saw him fight with Grimmjaw."

"oh."

"His level, his feeling, everything, It felt like I was watching a fight between two espada. That boy has something unique about him. It both fascinates and scares me. I simply believe that I would be more comfortable, and that he would be more comfortable, with staying with his own kin verses lowly shinigami."

"Thank you for confiding in me. You may go now."

"yes. Aizen-sama"

Nell's words rang in his head

FLASHBACK

. "If you ever see the chance. The slightest opportunity. Regardless of who it might be, you have to escape. If you pass up any for any reason, you may be giving up your chance at freedom and will probably not be presented with another."

"What if it is Rukia?"

"That is a hard one. Still you should try to get free. I'm sure she would prefer you to experience a life than be stuck as some sicko's lab rat." Nell paused for a second, looking into Ichigo's pensive eyes. He obviously disliked the idea of anyone or anything harming Rukia, and could probably not imagine himself inflicting any pain on her. "If she is that important to you, then when the time comes, I won't judge your decision."

"Ah. Thank you Nell."

"I will do the same if I get the opportunity. Then I will create a distraction and immediately return here as soon as possible to revive you. Then we will head to Karakura town. I know the frequency that the human world exists on like the back of my hand, this way it will be easy to open garganta to any location you want. We can alter the output location depending on the amount of shinigami in the area."

"Good. That would help considerably."

"But remember. If you ever, ever, ever get the chance, don't hesitate to take it."

FLASHBACK

His attention was brought back to the real world by Mayuri's sing songy voice. "P E' T!" He accentuated every letter to the point where the word as a whole sent shivers down his spine. "I heard from another one of my test subjects that you had quite the interesting night. Where did that woman stab you?"

"Why does it matter. Just get the hell away!" Ichigo didn't even see the hand that backhanded him to the ground. It was most likely due to the collar and wristbands that secured his spiritual energy and reduced his ability to react due to weakness.

"Handy little gadgets, are they not? If you continue to talk that way and pester me threw out the day, I might just add some more to keep you in your most tiered and worn out state. You will be so incapacitated that you won't even be able to think let alone make decisions."

Ichigo was scared and shut his mouth. He had no intention of giving up his window to freedom made possible by the little spiritual energy that he retained.

"Good. I'm glad we finally got that clear. Now where did that woman stab you?" The man began lifting up Ichigo's top in search of the wound. Ichigo kept his eyes unchanging facing forward, not bothering to fight. "Right kidney. Looks like it is already healing."

"Whaaat?!"

Mayuri looked up. "Oh. Thats right. You still don't know do you? Ends up you have the potential for high speed regeneration. So it seems like-" He grabbed Ichigo by the lapel and knocked him hard against the wall. The boy was completely taken by surprise. Mayuri instantly shifted his weight around a corner and threw Ichigo into a brightly lit room. Immediately he drew out his sword and didn't even bother to release it. With the katana in hand, he swiftly chopped of Ichigo's arm. "So it seems like, if I chop off something..."

"AHHHH! Shit! Shit! Oh fuck it hurts! Ahhh!" The arm fell a few feet away to the ground, blood seeping everywhere. The flesh of the wound began to bubble. Silk-like fibers began to extend and wrap themselves in the structural format of an arm. "Whaat?! What the hell is this."

Mayuri's grin widened."...it will grow right back, better, stronger, and more beautiful than ever!"

Ichigo looked away, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. In replace of his arm was one of a monstrous creature. It was pure white with black tattoos lining the edges. His skin felt hard and strong, yet moved with the flexibility of regular skin. His nails...His nails! They were monstrous. Pointed and claw-like. Perfect for tearing and cleaving flesh from a body.

_'Cleaving flesh from a body' What was he thinking! Why was he thinking such a thing!? There was no way that he would ever think of doing such a thing, yet he just had!_

Mayuri grinned even more. The grin pulling at his cheeks evermore. He grabbed a fistful of the boy's har and yanked it up. Ichigo's eyes were still tightly shut. "Look at yourself Hybrid! Look at yourself!" Ichigo's eyes didn't budge. "Open your eyes Hybrid or I'll forcibly open them for you!" Ichigo's eyes fluttered a little, as if he was struggling to open them. He tried again and again. Mayuri was getting bored. "This isn't going fast enough. OPEN your eyes!" Without another work his fingers grabbed around the boy's eye sockets and pried the lids open. Tears pooled at the boy's eyes as they came into contact with the dry air and realization of the monster he was becoming.

"Look at yourself Hybrid-kun." His tone of voice had returned to a neutral and passive one. "Do you see the freak you are? Do you see why you shouldn't be with other people. Do you realize how potentially dangerous you are? Hmmm? Hybrid-kun?" He looked at the boy's scared eyes. "Do you see why you will be a great weapon for Soul Society?"

Ichigo couldn't move. The words had shocked him almost as much as his hand itself. Akon had somehow maneuvered behind him and injected him with some more muscle relaxant. Ichigo didn't even put up any resistance. The older man's arms wove under his and lifted him to a standing position, before quickly sweeping him up into his arms. Akon walked over to a metal cage. It was much smaller than the one he had been in previously. Akon tucked him inside and locked the door both internally and with several pad locks. Metal melted together removing the breakable hinges and turned the cage into a prison. Ichigo couldn't move a bit. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his head on his knees. He just barely fit and could feel the bars pressing in on him from every side.

"Don't worry though Hybrid-kun. Your hand, without any oppositional use, is returning to resemble that of a human. So don't despair. In just a few days Soul Society will forcibly place you in the hands of that worthless Kuckiki brat. As payment for being close to her and being allowed minimal freedom, you will carry out all execution, missions, and tasks assigned threw her."

"Rukia..." He was somewhat relieved. He wouldn't be a test subject anymore and would get to see Rukia. Then he remembered something else.

"What about Nell? What will happen to her?"

"The Espada woman? I will study her possibly. Probably come to understand the reason for her body transformations from child to adult. There is more to that process than meets the eye. I'm willing to bet that it is NOT a simple matter of spiritual energy shrinkage or growth. She is probably in some way more advanced than the other arrancar and espada."

Ichigo's was mad and glaring. Mayuri could tell.

"Don't be jealous Hybrid-kun. I will still get to study you, although, only once a week."

Ichigo's anger was immediately replaced by fear. _Once a weak?!_ The metal bars were beginning to dig into his feet and cause sores and leave behind deep impressions on both his clothing and skin.

"bye bye Hybrid-kun. See you next Tuesday!"

Ichigo cringed and quickly blacked out as a syringe found its way into his unprotected neck. He fell into a deep sleep to the point where all he could remember was the cool feeling produced by the contents of that last syringe.

Review! Review! Review! - I really do like them a lot. They make me happy when I read them.

Even though my computer's broken, I can still check my email on my phone, so, make me happy! Just don't expect many replys. I might be able to do a few, but that is only if I'm lucky.

Note!: So yeah. Uh. Kind of the ending of this whole Mayuri thing. Although we haven't seen the last of him yet. Remember, every Tuesday is Mayuri day!

Note2: I just realized I am not going to finish this over spring break. I just realized that now.

Note 3: Why did I write comments in the notebook, and why, oh why, did I bother to type them up.

Note 4: PS. I made two little short doujinshi pages that are some what entertaining. I might just put them up. I also have 11/2 pages of the first chapter of this story. I began to try to draw the story line for my own personal fun, but quickly abandoned the idea along time ago. I don't know why I did that. Now I see how impossible that is going to be to finish with the chapter number already in the double digits and my priority level being low, low, low. So if I get a scanner, I'll put a site address on the profile/bio page. So if/when i do that, just click on the name 'airyie' and scroll down to wherever I have it.

Note 5: bye now. Word count4945. Damn. Still not 5000. I bet if I add a preview it will be 5000. Okay then: Ichigo is transfered into Rukia's control! Will the reuinion be sad or happy. Also, Ichigo's first mission given by Soul Society! Look forward to it! Next time on Green Jolt! (hmmm , that would be chapter 13). Yup 5000!


	13. Chapter 13

Warnings: Stuff happens. No porn/yaoi/yuuri/any of that stuff. Just violence. Violence. Creepy shit. Violence. OH! And a fight scene. Very hard to write!

Note:Before anyone decides to get mad at me. This is NOT up to date with the manga. It is like a branch off of one of the chapters.

Chapter 13

Ichigo's body was sore. After being stuck in a tight cage in pitch black for a few days, the thin, wire-like bars had dug deeply into his skin leaving visible bruised indentions. Akon had unlocked the cage with a quick chant and pulled the boy's body out. After being stuck in such a position for so long Ichigo couldn't move and it took him a good five to move his appendages. Mayuri, who was kind enough to grace the room with his presence, also was kind enough to stick a taser in Ichigo's mouth as motivation for moving. It worked surprisingly well after a few jolts.

"Hybrid-Kun, I admire your will to stay with my, however, I will be reprimanded if you do not get a move on. I need to deliver you to the Kuchiki brat as soon as possible." Mayuri was obviously not thrilled about this, and sounded like a child who's toy had been taken away from them. His behavior was greatly influenced by his mood, and he thus grabbed the back of Ichigo's neck and lifted him to his feet easily; like he would raise a dog by the scruff of its neck. "You'd better learn to walk, and you better learn fast."

Ichigo wobbled on his legs which felt tingly from new blood rushing threw to his legs. Being cramped in a cage was not only demeaning, but rather painful. Mayuri's 'help' was also NOT helping in the least. Slowly he put one foot forward and then another. Mayuri, who was unhappy with the speed at which his soon to be ex-pet was moving, proceeded to resolve the issue by looping his finger within Ichigo's black collar and forcibly dragging him towards the destination.

When Ichigo was not in the process of trying to breath, he made sure to bitch to no extent. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You are moving way too slow. Learn to walk you pathetic piece of shit"

"You're the piece of shit," Ichigo managed to mutter under his breath.

Unfortunately, Mayuri heard this and casually turned his heel to face him. The boy looked scared as if he knew what was coming. Mayuri closed his hand into a fist and punched Ichigo across the lower jaw bone. There was a sickening crack and Ichigo doubled over. Mayuri released the collar and let him.

"The hell?"

Another punch, this time, on the opposite side, just above the eye. Ichigo could feel the blood rush to his face. That hit was definitely going to bruise. Despite his injuries, he had managed to revive a large portion of his mobility in the struggle. He pushed himself to his feet and followed Mayuri, no longer being choked by the collar, but stumbling every now and then. He assumed part of the problem was his lack of food consumption over the past few days. Regardless, he continued.

Ichigo just managed to Not run into the 12th division captain when he came to stop in front of two large white double doors. On the doors was painted the sign of the first division. Mayuri leaned against it and knocked four times in rhythm. The door slowly swung open revealing the first,second, sixth, and eighth division captains encircled close to Rukia, who kept close, however, not too close to her older brother.

"That boy is here" SoiFon announced. Heads turned in his direction. Rukia's did also, however, her smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw the giant mark left by Mayuri's punch swelling just above his eye. Akon appeared a few moments later and recited another chant, causing the wrist bands to spring off, degenerate, and return to a tiny cube-like shape in Akon's palm.

"All done captain." Mayuri gently pushed Ichigo forward, closer to the piercing eyes of his once assumed ex-friends.

"Regardless of what you say sou-taicho, I think that monster is dangerous and should simply be locked up or something. Just not free. It could hurt a lot of people and he seems shady.

Ichigo gulped. This SoiFon woman definitely had it out to get him. And her presence could be potentially devastating to his livelihood. He hated himself for what he was about to do. He bowed deeply to the sou-taicho and out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of the second division captain's eye twitch. Rukia was a bit shocked to say the least. She was confused both as to why he was bowing and why he was acting so politely. However, one glance to her brother, who was eying the boy with disgust, and she quickly regained her composure and let her arms fall back to beside her sides. Her previous concern for Ichigo's bumps and bruises had since dissipated with her shock.

The sou-taicho demonstrated his eerie surprise by simply opening a single eye to gaze at the sight. Upon returning to an upright position, Ichigo felt a cold hand grabbing his neck. Unable to turn around and face his attacker he simply looked out of the corner of his eye. Just as he expected, it was Mayuri. He could feel the black collar slip off, and in its place the cold air bit at Ichigo's skin, previously kept warm by the band. He was grateful for its removal, but only for a couple of seconds. It was replaced with loathing a minute later as Mayuri placed around two chains reminiscent of dog tags.

"Kuchiki, this will keep him in line, and prevent any unwanted activity. He will not be able to break it, and I am adjusting it so that it won't slip or tug off."

"Uh...Okay."

A cane made contact with the ground. Everyone in the room stared at the sou-taicho, who cleared his throat and then spoke. "This minimal meeting is adjourned. Kurosaki will stay with Kuchiki Rukia and will reside in the company of either the eleventh or second and during the night time hours, in the thirteenth. If there is a mission needed to be completed than it will be delivered through Kuchiki Rukia. If for whatever reason it is not completed, both involved will suffer punishment. You may now leave."

Rukia walked down the hallways of the first division's headquarters, Ichigo trailing behind. Both exhibited great silence due to their inability to come up with anything to say. Rukia was not all that impressed with this awkwardness.

"Rukia where are we going?"

She stopped and turned. Surprised that any conversation had arose at such a time. "13th division headquarters of course. Moron."

"eh? 13th division head quarters. With Ukitake?"

"Yes. I do have to show you where you will be sleeping."

"Hopefully not in a cage" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"NO. Nothing at all. Nothing."

"Okay then. Well, pick up the pace!"

"Oka--Ahh!" She grabbed him by the lapel and dragged him off as she usually did.

They arrived at 13th division headquarters rather quicker than expected. Ukitake stood in front of the double door, ready to greet them. His usual smile played along his face, and Rukia brightened up a little at seeing him. "Kuchiki...Ichigo-kun...Welcome."

Ichigo nodded in reply, being as polite as possible.

"Kuchiki will show you your room, I guess."

She straightened at the mention of her name. "Yes captain! right away." She sped off with Ichigo lagging behind in back of her. She made some turns and they were brought back into the open. There was a lake with a small building on it, connected to land by wooden walkways and platforms. "That..." she began, "Is where our captain spends a large portion of his time. He is sick often and in poor health, so he tends to rest in there." She continued and pulled him by the arm over the bridge. It was then that she felt the indentations that riddled his skin. Ichigo noticed her surprise and grabbed the edge of his sleeve to prevent her from pulling it up. He quickly and sharply withdrew his hand and looked away, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Ichigo...This is.."

He cut her off. "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

He still wouldn't look at her. "Let me see it. I felt something. Something is there!"

He tightly clutched his hand and pulled it out of her reach. "I said it is nothing! So it is nothing alright! Just lay off!"

"If you're hurt I need to see it! Maybe I can get fourth division or Mayuri-taicho to fix you up! So let me see!" She stopped. The look in his eyes repulsed her. He was staring at her like some puppy who had just been kicked by his owner after being offered a treat. She searched his face for any sign that he was kidding. She found none. "Ichigo?" He took a step back from her. "Ichigo, what is the matter?"

"I'm not going!" He took another step back.

"Ichigo, what are you talking about? Not going where?"

He took another step back "I'm not going back there!"

"Ichigo. Stop. You're scaring me. Now come here!" She quickly reached out before he could react and swiped his hand, pushing up the sleeve to reveal the arm. Bruises from the thin wire-like bars riddled his skin, and proceeded upwards on his body. She was shocked to say the least. "Ichigo. Who did this to you?"

Once more he looked away, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Who did this to you?!"

He managed to look back at her with angry eyes. Shocked, she loosened her grip and he shoved the sleeve back down and withdrew his hand. "It's nothing!"

"It is not nothing! Somebody did this to you! Who did it?! Was it Mayur-" It hit her right then and there. It had to be Mayuri. She realized her mistake. In a sense, she had just threatened him to go back to the man who hurt him and inflicted such pain. She lowered her head. "Sorry." He said nothing. She loosely grabbed the hem of his sleeve and pulled him in one direction. "Come on now. The sun is setting. We should get you settled.

They trotted westward, across the lake, to a more industrial looking building. Several turns later, she pushed forward into a metal room, reminiscent of the operating room used by Mayuri. "This is where you will be staying. Sheets are stacked in the corner for your use. Restroom is to the left. If you need anything, just ask. Meals will be delivered to you at three intervals." She lead him in. There was a couch against the wall and she left him there. "I have to go, but I'll get you tomorrow. We'll go somewhere. Maybe eleventh or second division HQ?"

"Stop."

"eh?"

"Just stop already Rukia. I get it. You don't have to smile for me."

"What are you talking about! I'm so happy that I get to see you, I mean we will-"

"liar."

this shut her up.

His voice lowered. "You heard what the sou-taicho said." His eyes dropped to his hands. "Tomorrow. You should be getting a mission."

She exited the room. The Substitute still on the couch, not moving. Tears tugged at her eyes, but she forced them down. It was weakness to show one's emotions, no matter who the person or what the situation. No matter who the person might be.

Upon exiting her own room in the morning, Rukia walked down the 13th division hallway towards her captain's office. Outside its door, was Renji, propped up against a wall, eyes halfway closed in a dreary manner. Despite his drowsiness, he seemed to spot Rukia approaching and lifted a hand from his cross-armed position to give her a wave.

"Renji?! What are you doing here?"

"I was just sent to tell you that the former ryoka, Inoue-san, Ishida-kun, and Sado-kun have been sent back to the real world."

"Ah. That's nice."

"You also, " he handed her an envelope, "Have a mission."

Her eyes dropped and she looked away.

"You should tell him."

"hm? Tell him what?"

"You should tell him that his friends are safe."

"Why? What is the point?"

"Just tell him alright. Anyways, Ukitake is waiting in there. It seems someone wants to talk to you or something. I don't really know."

He strode off, Rukia looking at him from behind, watching him go. When the last traces of him had vanished from her sight, she gripped her envelope tightly and entered her captain's office.

"Ukitake-taicho. You wanted to see me?"

The man let out a laugh. "Well, not me exactly. You see, Mayuri-taicho has requested that Ichigo-kun visit him on Tuesdays."

Rukia inhaled deeply. _Mayuri!_ "I don't think that is necessary."

"Hah. I said the same thing Kuchiki. Unfortunately he has the sou-taicho on his side with this one. Apparently, Ichigo-kun does need these weekly meetings ...I know...I know. It sounds crazy, but I had to tell you."

"So it's inevitable then?"

"Yes. I guess you could say that. Well, thats all, you can get going now."

"Yes captain."

Rukia had reviewed the contents of the envelope with great precision. And had marched off to Ichigo's room. The boy was sleeping on the couch, a sheet pulled over him, sleeping softly.

"Ichigo. Wake up." She reached out and shoved his shoulder back and forth lightly. "Wake up!" He still didn't stir from sleep. She dug her fingers in a little deeper and said with more fervor. "Wake Up!" Apparently he heard this, and began to stir and come to awareness.

"mmmh? Rukia?"

"Yes. Yes. Now hurry up. You were right. You have a mission!"

"What about breakfast?"

"No time. We have to leave now. There is a cut off point that we have to be there by. Your breakfast will be here still when you come back."

He stumbled off the couch, relieved that he had not removed his Shinigami uniform the night before. Barefoot he was ushered out of his room, and Rukia directed him down the maze of hallways. When he felt awake enough, he broke into a run, occasionally using shunpo to expedite the process. Through Rukia's guidance he had found his way to the far eastern gate to the rukongai.

The gate keeper opened it, and the two sped through. Ichigo asked several times where they were going, only to be silenced by Rukia. When she stopped running she pulled both herself and Ichigo into a tree with lots of foliage.

"Stay quiet and I will explain the situation. There has recently been reports of a gang trashing the rukiongai and even breaking through to the real world and causing trouble. I am unsure as to how they are capable of this. The fact is, they are doing this, and it is hurting a lot of people. This would ordinarily been taken care of it by a 7th seat member or below, however there are three contributing factors. First, several members seem to possess power at vice captain level or slightly higher, and many more at third seat level. Apparently they have been training immensely for many years, learning from some ex-Shinigami. Only now have they became active. Secondly, there are several ex-shinigami with them and some members who are experts in alternative weapon use. In short, they are not your average gang, and they are in fact very skilled. Thirdly, since the member count and statistics are kept a secret, we have only been able to estimate their numbers. They range in skilled men from 150 to 430 total. They also posses an even grander amount of sub-skill members, or peons. They are anywhere from double to triple in numbers. Your job is to decimate the gang."

"So I just beat everyone up. Still the numbers sound incredible! Why can't a captain do it?"

"They are either too lazy or uninterested. True they could take the members out relatively easily, however, this would be tedious and boring to people of high spiritual energy levels. Since you are about captain level, you should be fine."

"This sounds nice. Seems like I get to blow off a little steam and knock some guys around."

"I didn't say that."

"hmm? Say what."

"I said 'decimate', not 'beat up'. Your orders are to decimate the gang by killing the skilled members. The peons are relatively unimportant, however, to destroy the root, the skilled members must be disposed of."

"Rukia! What the hell are you talking about! You can't expect me to kill people. And 400 of them? Thats a lot! I can't do that to people who probably don't even deserve it."

"This is our first and only lead in five years. You will carry out your orders."

"I will NOT! I am not going to kill anyone Rukia! You of all people should know that!"

"If you do not complete the task, Mayuri-taicho has been given orders to reclaim you. You will cease to be kept at the thirteenth division with limited freedom. If there is no report of a fight within ten minutes of the cut off time, he will personally come here."

"I'd rather give up comfort so that people can live. Rukia. Don't you hear what you are saying?! You are asking...No... threatening me to kill people I don't even know so that I can keep a couch and a bed sheet. Are you out of your mind?!"

"The sou-taicho has already leaked information that an orange-haired soul reaper will come to destroy the meeting. All the members will be there. Regardless of whether or not you want to fight, the fact remains, you will be forced to fight. They know who you are. They know you are there to destroy them. They will attack you. And you will defend yourself."

"I will not! I'm going to get out of here before there is even a chance!" He turned and prepared to break into a run, but was stopped by the figure in front of him.

"Hybrid-kun. It is a pleasure to see you at such a place. Those tags I placed around your neck reported instantly your increase in heart rate and perspiration as well as your location. Seems to me like someone isn't up for what they are supposed to do."

"To hell with you! I'm not doing this! I'm not-"

A syringe implanted itself into the boy's neck and his eyes widened. "Aren't I kind Hybrid-kun. I gave you a jump start of adrenaline for your system." Mayuri stepped forward and shoved the boy off the tree branch. The guards saw and signaled to people at the door of a building.

"He's here! He's here! The orange-haired Shinigami is here. Elite members ready yourselves!"

People rushed out of the building from all entrances. They held weapons of all kinds, but predominantly swords.

"ouch." Ichigo began to sit up and rub his head when he caught sight of the approaching mob.

"Thats him!"

"Thats him!"

"Get him!"

Ichigo heard hundreds of voices call out and felt his right arm go limp as sharp metal plunged into his skin.

As Rukia tried to yell for Ichigo to watch out, the 12th division captain's clammy hand covered her mouth and slammed her small mouth shut.

"Now Now Kuchiki. I know you care about that boy, but look at all those people. And each and every single one of them is stronger than you. Do you really want to give your life away by revealing your location. Let me inform you now. I will NOT save you or offer any assistance if you do. Besides, That boy can handle it himself don't you think. I mean. He did take on three captains. Vice captains shouldn't be a concern."

Rukia watched, transfixed and silent. She wanted to help, but knew that any interference on her part would result in Ichigo's death. By calling out, he would have another person to protect, other than himself. And despite her need to help him, she knew Mayuri's words were correct. She was not strong enough. The action was unfavorable.

Ichigo screamed so fucking loud. He grasped at his right arm and felt the sharp metal of a spear head protruding from his skin. He grabbed its blade with his left hand and felt the edges cut into his hand. Ignoring the excruciating pain he pulled the projectile free from his skin, blood flung in correspondence with the metal's path of travel. He was distracted from his wound when the cries of the people around him brought his mind back to reality.

He quickly felt around for his sword, but could find it nowhere in the endless darkness. He despised himself as he mentally thanked Mayuri for that boost of adrenaline. It came in handy really quick. With strength he never thought capable of mustering, he used his left hand to push off to his feet, from where he broke into a run. He could already see people approaching in the direction he was running, and decided to bandage his arm quick to avoid nasty repercussions. However, upon second glance to his arm, he found that it had begun to bubble and heal. He didn't have time to be disgusted and prepared every part of his body for battle.

Ichigo collided with the force coming straight at him. He grabbed the hilt of one man's katana, placing his weight on it as he wrenched it from the man's hand and effectively kicking him in the face. He felt his body come alive with the addition of a weapon. He began slashing, almost wildly at his attackers. However, their skill level was above that of the norm and only a few were caught in the burstful swings.

Regardless of his efforts to knock off his many opponents, they seemed to close in much more quickly. As he swung, in a more controlled fashion, he began to use his injured hand to grab the hems of his opponents and throw them to the ground. His efforts spared him fatal damage, but did little to end the hail of many blades that singed his body, creating both light and deep cuts. He was ashamed, for in a mere five minutes his body was lacerated from head to toe, his figure soaked in crimson, and his muscles screaming for closure.

Still, he forced his body to move despite the overwhelming tiredness. He grabbed at any weapon that dug deep enough into his skin, pulling his attacker in and delivering a cut across their torso.

_I wont kill anyone. I might __injure__ them, but I wont kill. I wont!_

He grabbed another as it sunk and embeded itself into his side area below his ribs and once more cut his attacker. However, the blade didn't come out when pulled. It had sunk and fastened in like a bee's stinger and refused to be removed. The chain attached to the blade clamored on the ground beside him. He finally gave up and returned to cutting his attacker's down one by one. Now that he was into it more, he began to react and take down more and more. After all, his opponents were mere Vice Captain ranked individuals. He had bare handedly knocked out three in Rukia's rescue.

For a second he was so distracted that he missed the katana from behind, and it cleaved its way into his shoulder. The injured boy let out a howl of pain. His current katana dropped to the ground and he clawed at the one stuck in his flesh. When it tore free, and too fell to the ground, the hail of blades found their opening and cut jaggedly into his skin. Swords cleaved flesh. Swords cleaved bone. Blood spilled in a furry and puddled on the ground. It hurt. And Ichigo became afraid.

He was positive that they were going to kill him. He knew that now. His body burned. His precious life-source blood being cut from him by the second. He couldn't think or reason to any extent. He simply reclaimed his sole katana that he had pried from his first victim and began a massacre. He no longer aimed for torso and arms, but rather the head. If he could get the head, it would end it all. His regeneration was kicking in. For every wound inflicted, he began to heal, replacing his weak skin with the bone-hard hollow's skin. He was not conscious of it though. He simply worked towards his goal--to survive--.

His body danced among the storm of swords. His movements were quick and precise as he jolted from one location the the next, employing shunpo at any possible instance. A sword attempted to strike at his foot and he jumped back, turning to cut through the neck of a completely different individual. He dodged the majority, moving his body up and down, side to side. Pulling back his neck and ducking his head as the swords danced at him from every angle.

His body became a machine. It cut and cut and cut each and every person who dared stand in his way. His right hand, now equipped with sharp talons, scraped at eyes and sickled through bone. His massive tail sweeping bodies to the side and creating more room to dodge. Katanas, Daitos, Knives, Spears, Sickles, Bo's and more protruding and stuck in his hard skin. Figures tried to retrieve their weapons, but ended up crushed under the massive and swinging tail.

Then he heard it out of a man's voice.

"He's a Monster! Kill it! It's a monster! We have to kill it!"

He cringed at that word, although it wasn't apparent underneath his ever grinning mask. He continue to cut, to tear, his katana now lost to him, and the carnage only possible with the use of his own body and his own hands. He impaled them and massacred them. And slowly, something began to grow.

What he earlier considered hunger from three days starvation slowly grew. He noticed it in the morning. And upon fighting he noticed that the painful feeling seemed to grow. His body began to stop healing, and the pain of newly opened wounds began to return to him. His body screamed with the hunger to the point where it took all his might just to not double over. He finally succumbed to his pain and fell to the ground. Hundreds of blades bit into his body and he let out a second howl of pain, more hollowesc than the last. His body curled into a ball.

"Die Monster! Die!" The blades kept coming, and the said monster shut his eyes to try and block out the pain of such impalement.

Then he heard on man say something in a gleeful tone. He felt the blade attached to a chain, that had been impaled into his side like a bee-stinger be tugged at. He managed to glance a man pulling on the chain before another cut into his unprotected cheek below his eye. That man pulled the chain and others stretched out his lacerated body to a sprawled position. Several rammed their blades through his bone and into the rich ground, effectively pinning him. Others began to grab at his now-chipping hands. The hollow's skin had began to break off as the pain and hunger became worse. He pulled in his hands and tried ineffectively to re-curl himself into that protective ball.

They eventually succeeded in securing his arms to the ground in a similar manner. Ichigo thanked god that they had at least stopped stabbing him. There were maybe 300 left of the previous 400. His body cried in pain from both the torturous cuts and the unending hunger. It was like nothing he had ever felt.

One man lifted his head roughly by the hair. "Kid. I don't know who the fuck you are. Hell. I don't know what the fuck you are, but you just killed a good hundred of my men!"

Ichigo squinted reflexively due to the pain coursing through his body.

"Do you not take me seriously. Look at all the men you've killed you little monster! Do you not feel anything?!" The man reached down towards the nearest body and lifted the head up with his blood stained hands. "Do you see this man?! He had a wife and two kids, and you killed him! Do you see this?!" The man reached close and showed him his blood riddled hand, letting it drip off on the boy's face, "This is blood! This man is dead because of you!"

Ichigo felt an odd queasiness come over him. With the die down of the action of battle his body had begun to settle down despite the still overwhelmingly fear that possessed him. But as the blood dripped down on to him the smell of it became so great that his mind could think of nothing else. The hunger in his stomach, no, his heart, bounded exponentially. That intoxicating smell that drove him mad. Subconsciously he felt his tongue push apart his lips and catch the dripping juice falling on his face. The taste and exhilaration drove him mad.

Before anyone could register what had happened or express any disgust, the long thick tail had re-materialized like the bone mask, and swept the crowded group away. Ichigo's body slowly rose, breaking and ripping free of the swords that pinned him to the ground. He went over to the closest body and began lapping at the river of spilled blood. His mind and body lost all control as he mechanically stuffed the soul into his mouth and began to gnaw on it with his dull teeth.

He dully noted the roar of the hundreds of people around him and gave no sign of recognition as they attacked. His tail acted separate from his body, either wrapping around and protecting it, or lashing out at its multitude of attackers. Each whip or twist of his tail or claw by his hand brought a new pile of food. By his third soul his body had stopped screaming, and the hunger pains had receded to non existent. He licked his lips and looked at his remaining opponents. Twenty were barely left.

He left the remaining killings to his hands as he shaved through collar bones and skulls, cleaved flesh from bone, and even fired a cero, completely destroying the torsos of many men.

When he was done, and not a single person was left standing, his enormous body settled into the middle of the river of bodies and blood, his tail wrapping protectively around him, and his body going into sleep.

She looked back at Mayuri, whose face was frozen in a grin, and his face transfixed ahead. "Oh Hybrid-kun. You are so interesting. So interesting. This must be how a father feels when his child learns to walk. Hybrid-kun, it seems my monster has learned how to eat and fire a cero. So interesting!"

Rukia was shocked and crying. Within the period of an hour her friend had killed, and to some, eaten, four hundred men of Vice captain level. Her body shook and her mind traumatized. She was afraid. After Kaien-dono, she had promised herself to never let it happen again. She promised to remain firm and not let her heart waver.

When she had learned of Ichigo's situation, that he had a hollow in his soul, she promised herself that she would never be afraid. That she would stay by him, and even if she was the only one in the world, she would support him. How many times had she rehearsed that ridiculous situation in her mind. Now she knew the truth, and her body shook with fear and loathing for the monster sleeping before her.

How could she ever feel safe again with something so grotesque by her side. She wasn't calm. She wasn't how she'd imagined it would be. She was scared and full of fear.

She saw the thing twitch and she sucked in a breath. The man behind her all too interested. The hollow skin had melted and morphed back into his own, and the child rose to his feet completely drenched in blood. His body was scared and trembling as he viewed the scene around him. Already knowing it was his doing. He squatted back down and wrapped himself in a ball, his head between his hands, shaking.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her, rose back up and walked towards her in a stumbling fashion. His feet giving way several times from beneath him. He tripped through the mass of bodies and upon reaching Rukia's tree began to mutter her name. However, he soon stopped when he saw the look she gave him. It was fear mixed with disgust. It was a look that shot down all his hope. The one person whom he thought would accept him always, had rejected him.

His eyes stung as he came to the realization that he was a monster.

Note1: Yeah. This is another chapter of what my sick and sadistic mind can spit out. I am pretty sure I hit the 5000 word mark again.

Note2: Regardless of how you are thinking, this is NOT the end. NOT at all!

Note3: Concerning note 1, this really is a disturbing chapter. It is all about the complexities and fabrication of the whole ichi-ruki goodness. And how, when tested, how weak that relationship really is. Thats why I'm usually pro-hime, because I just don't see how Ichi-ruki can work given Rukia's history. However, Kubo will probably prove me wrong, but what the hell, it IS fanfiction, I can potentially do whatever I want.

Note4: On the issue of pairings: I am trying to keep this predominantly NON-PAIRINGS. That is the predominant reason I tried to exclude Hime early on, that way I wouldn't get tempted. If anything, there is only IchixNell and only if you squint really hard!

Note5: Review Review Review! And um, if possible tell me if I should change this to the M-rated section or leave it at T-rated. I think personally T-rated is fine because there is no sex or yaoi, but some people are all keen on violence, so just tell me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The platter in front of him was no longer appealing. After that look of mortification that had plastered itself on Kuchiki Rukia's face, the events of the night had been brought back to memory in one sweeping torrent. The rice he was eating tasted like the soul flesh he had tasted on that field. His meat tasted not much different. Everything brought back haunting memories of the previous night. With each cycle they further embedded themselves on the boy's mind. He eventually gave up on forcing food down his throat and in his frustration, flung down his set of chopsticks. He didn't bother to sit on the couch, and instead assumed the fetal position tucked into a solitary corner of the room.

He tried to think of Nell, but each and every thought brought up the sunken memories of the night before, more specifically, Rukia's eyes. As if the night hadn't been worse, that girl had stared at him with such fear and disgust that he now bordered self consciousness mixed with self loathing.

FLASHBACK

He assumed that it had been a bad dream, no, he forced himself to believe such a ridiculous disposition. And so when Rukia had come in to give him his meal, he had mistook her jitteryness for glee. He had engaged her in conversation about little things, and when she began to look like the situation was awkward, he tried to turn the feeling around. However, one instance, he tried to guide her back to conversation by placing his hand on her shoulder,--A casual gesture--.

She had spun wildly away from him, sweating and panting; her voice caught in her throat. She held the same look in her eyes, causing Ichigo to come to the realization that his nightmare was actually a reality.

She apologized quickly and ran out of the room.

Both angry and terrified of her and himself he grabbed a dish and threw it harshly against the wall, breaking it.

He was angry at her for acting as if she would never be disgusted with him. She knew about his hollow, for she had said so herself. She had always been the strong one. If you wanted something done, Kuchiki Rukia was the one to call, super shinigami-woman 24-7. She didn't get afraid or cowardly. Even though he knew it was the perfectly logical response to what she had seen, he couldn't shake off the feeling of anger and betrayal. She had lied.

FLASHBACK

He wanted to get out of the place. To escape. He remembered Nell's words to take any opportunity possible, and he knew just the right opportunity. Tuesday's experiments. Mayuri would never think that Ichigo would try such a thing on such a day! His plan was flawless.

Notes1: Smallest chapter ever (466 words) Notes2: I focused way too much on Ichi and his problems, so I am trying to REDIRECT the story back to Nell. I originaly planned this chapter to be longer and go threw a few more missions, however, after writing my first fight scene, I never want to do that again. Also adding three comparisons could/ probably would weaken the story line that I have created.

Notes3: Normal disclaimers apply

Notes4: I'm only going to write a warning if it is a chapter I forsee a lot of stuff happening.

Notes5: Review. Plz.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rukia came to get him that morning. He could tell she was still scared, and thus made no quick movements or did anything to startle her. She put on a tough guy front despite the fear that wracked her body. She would even at times try to deceive herself into thinking she wasn't afraid by trying to casually grab on to some part of Ichigo and drag him around like old times. However, Ichigo easily noticed these attempts and knew they were fake due to her reaction. Every time she touched any part of him, be it the sleeve or his arm, her body would tremble and her voice would crack. He noticed that she didn't even notice these apparent reactions. She would call him 'moron' and 'idiot' hundreds of times to the point where it was clear that she was desperately trying. Not for him of course, but for herself. She was not doing it for his benefit, rather, to prove to herself that she was a good enough person that such a little problem really had no effect. She seemed to try so hard at it, that she didn't even bother to realize that Ichigo knew she was faking. Even when he'd told her she had dismissed it or practically ignored it, he didn't know which.

It was a Tuesday and they were running towards the 12th division headquarters. They had been late getting out of the 13th division due to the appearance of Renji, who had apparently needed to talk to Rukia about something. Rukia had used her hell's butterfly to phone in and alert the 12th division that they would be slightly late. Upon hearing this, Ichigo's eyes had widened from their humility-ridden state. The opportunity he had hoped for today, was a larger window of opportunity than he previously thought. 12th division knew they were running late, so they wouldn't send an one man search party if he wasn't there at exactly the right time. So while Rukia held on to his sleeve and directed him in 12th division's direction, he managed to undo his black top without her so much as realizing. He had quickly slipped out and let her run off ignorantly, his top flapping behind her, comforting her mind into thinking he was still there.

He now wore underneath, the white clothing he had received from Nell in Hueco Mundo. It was a blessing to some extent that they hadn't given him a change of cloths. It was strange though considering they were blood soaked from the two nights before. He noticed that even his white clothing had changed to a reddish color with no traces of being washed out. He noticed the dog tags that hung around his neck and broke off into a run following Rukia. Despite his inner voice's urges to get out quick, he figured that if Mayuri were to notice him moving in a different direction, he would be caught and found. He also had to rescue Nell, and figured if he could get there before Rukia, the shinigami in charge of him would be tricked into believing that he was already in one of the study rooms. He used shunpo and raced for the 12th division HQ. He maxed out his speed in order to get past the lowly guards and into the room of chambers.

He spotted Nell immediately and raced up to her, using other cages as footing for the task. She greeted him happily and stood back as he used his growing spiritual energy into breaking the seal on the cage. It was a tedious task that required a multitude of spiritual energy, and when it finally broke he was panting a bit and conscious of the approaching voices yelling to one another. Apparently, the jig was up, and the two had to get out fast if they wanted to rid themselves of Soul Society. Nell grabbed Ichigo, who still hadn't completely recovered and threw him over her shoulder before using sonido to run for it. The former espada blew through the 12th division members easily and slashed the ones who didn't move with her sword. She ran quickly with speeds that surpassed even Ichigo's self-taught ability. She slid through the eastern gate as it was closing for academy students to exit. They broke off in an even faster run towards the location of Ichigo's bloody fight.

She stopped, figuring that at her speed it would take even Mayuri a couple seconds to catch up. They looked around the rotting scene and finally glanced at Zangetsu's chain. Ichigo, having recovered enough grabbed his daito and pulled it from it's fleshy captor. Nell firmly grabbed his arm, clicked her fingers, and ushered open garganta. She pulled him through garganta into the midst of Las Noches.

She didn't stop there, and just as Ichigo managed to regain his footing, he felt her hand close over his as she pulled him behind her in a run.

"Nell! Whaa?! What are you doing?!"

"I told you before, didn't I? We need to warn the king about Aizen! Regardless of your feelings for Soul Society, or Shinigami in general, as of now, we have to think of the real world and the good people who still need it!"

"Ah.. I get it now." His voice had dropped to a monotone and he appeared to be in deep thought. Head downward and eyes as pensive as ever. He didn't speak for a while. "Nell? Do you think it could have been any different?" She looked back, a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think there could have been any way for them not to...You know...Well, treat me like a regular shinigami, just like before?"

Her eyes narrowed. This wasn't one of those questions she could just blow off or joke about. She couldn't passively lie either. It just wasn't that type of situation. "I...well...I don't know."

"Seriously Nell. Do you think it Could have worked.?"

"I am serious. I just don't know. The only one I know is you Ichigo. I don't know Rukia very well, or Chad, or Ishida, Inoue, Renji, Byakuya, or any of them. I know that you and Rukia are close. Inoue really likes you. Chad follows your aspirations as if they were is own. I know who they are to you, but not anything really about who they are. So, I don't think I can judge something like that. I could lie to you and say _yes_, or I could lie to you and say _no._ Either way, I can not tell you the answer. It is something you have to judge for yourself."

They were approaching the location where they had previously entered the portal between Las Noches and Hueco Mundo earlier. Nell let go of him and began to approach the spot, analyzing it to see when the gate could be reopened. Ichigo however, remained deep in thought.

"Ichigo! I'm going to force the gate open, but, I only have enough energy to let one person go in. I'll arrive quick, alert the higher ups, and return as quickly as I can! Okay?"

There was a blast of green light as she forced open the gate with her own spiritual energy and sword. She jumped through the gate quickly and headed off in front of her, leaving Ichigo in his moment of thought.

A loud blast woke Ichigo from his stupor. His head rose quickly and his mouth fell open, his face terrified. The gate that Nell had just exited through had collapsed. Debris fell and the gate broke to pieces. Forcing the gate open had been too much of a strain on the gate, and it was reduced to nothingness.

"NELL!" Before he even yelled her name, he already knew it was over. That was the only official entrance to Hueco Mundo, and now it was destroyed. The shinigami had found a way somehow, however, he doubted that he or anyone else could ever find out the means of how. What he knew for sure, was that Nell was trapped on the other side of the gateway, and he, stuck forever in the desert of Las Noches. However he didn't give up. He moved debris endlessly, hoping and searching for a trapped body of the girl he would never find.

He picked up Zangetsu and let its blade trail in the sand behind his back. He didn't care in which direction he was going. He simply needed to get up and move. With one foot in front of the other, he set off into the far distances of Las Noches. He was banned and could never return to places he once called home. His shinigami friends had abandoned him. He was separated from his family. The closest person he had to being a true friend was trapped dimensions away. He couldn't save her. He couldn't save anyone. He was weak. His blade occasionally clanked across the stone or trees that were scattered along the face of Hueco Mundo. Eventually, he felt no resistance from the pristine ground. His body heaved forward, broken, but not defeated. He continued on, hoping that in his solitude of life he could hope to reclaim something that he lost.

Looking up at the night sky of Hueco Mundo, his eyes grazed upon the sickle shaped moon before returning to the ground. Hollow and emotionless.

_Fin_

1549 words. It is not too many, probably because the story is winding down to a close. I am quite happy! I Finished something. A lot of people will probably not like the ending I planned, but, I may consider writing a sequel. Probably Not. Here. I have a bouquet of flowers. Whoever catches it first can have the privilege of writing the sequel! Okay. I'm going to throw it. Five..Four...Three...Two...ONE! Bombs Away!

Anyways, on a serious Note. This has been quite fun. I never imagined writing disturbing things to be read by the general public could be so much fun. PS! I like endings.

A lot of people may be like, "Uhhh! What about Aizen's super evil plan."

My Response would say ,"Uhhh! Saving some stuff for the sequel "(if there is a sequel)

No, I kid, I kid...Maybe not. Anyways. At this point, I felt the only way to preserve it as a Ichigo and Nell story was to end it here. And although the gate collapsing is a bit cheesy (mmmm. Cheese) I thought it would inforce and support the continued idea of character isolation from society. I have always been a big fan of that sort of stuff. Now that I think about it, I probably will do a sequel, however, I plan to write it all before posting any of it. The only catch will be that it will not be based on Ichi and Nell. More focused on Aizen's super evil plan! Probably a one shot. Yup. I can see it now.

Anyways. Since this is the end, I would really like to see your reviews more than ever! If you have no Idea what to say or ask, I have provided a format of possible questions. You see, I am really curious on how you readers think of this project, that way I can weigh my strengths and weakenesses as both a writer and a person who thinks up plot ideas.

Do you think I should do a sequel?

Do you think my writing improved from chapter 1 till 15? If not, what possitive aspects are prevailent in my earlier work verses my later? (basicaly 'why?')

What did you like (plot wise, literary wise, etc)? dislike? What parts really made you cringe?

Do you think I should stick with my broken up sentance structure or do away with it?

Do you think my sentance structure effects the way the story is read, or could I have the same effect without the strange sentance structure?

What did you really want to happen that didn't happen?

Are you an IchixHime fan? Do you perfer pairings or no pairings?

Do you have any comments, complaints, etc?

Do you prefer short chapters with cliff hangers, or long chapters with bulk?

Favorite Chapter?

Should I name the few OC's that I incorperate?

how do I link to a photo host on the bio page?

Should I make a doujinshi out of this just for the heck of it? or at least part of it?

Questions?...By the way. for this one, if I have any retarded questions (yes, believe it or not, there are stupid questions. Yes. Your teachers lied to you!) like "is Nell really a girl?" then I will not answer your reviews! I mean it! Also, spam will be lit on fire and roasted. If I am unable to respond to you due to you not being logged in, I will post the review, and my response to it, on my bio page where it will sit for a good month or two.

Thank you for sticking with me and Reviewing! I love you all! Wish me hope on my dossier!


	16. ALERT

Froggy-slice has been given permission to do the official sequel to Green Jolt, which can be found here:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4227816 / 1 / Orange Jolt

It is called Orange Jolt and I highly recommend it. The writing style is soooo good and it contains everything the sequel should (and more!). So make sure to read it, and everyone give a great shout out to the new writer of the story! Yay! Support Froggy-slice and Review Orange Jolt.

Personaly, I think it is amazing!

!Remove all spaces, except the ones inbetween Orange and Jolt!

if it doesn't take you there, go to Froggy-slice's profile page or there is a link to it on mine.


End file.
